Aulas de Dança
by Misao Kinomoto
Summary: [UA] Botan é uma jovem professora de tango. Seu primeiro aluno, é Suuichi Minamino. Pode acontecer alguma coisa mais do que aluno e professora? Mais do que amigos? Ehhh... Espero que gostem Cap 8 on!
1. Chapter 1

_YYH não me pertence e todo mundo sabe ¬¬'_

Pessoal... Eu sinceramente não sei dizer de onde eu tirei essa idéia... De a Botan dar aulas de tango e tal... Quando eu descobrir, eu digo . 

Notas básicas:

**-o-o-o-o-o-o- ** Mudança de cenário.

_-Pensamento-_

-Fala normal.

Ação do personagem+

Clicar no "GO!" no canto esquerdo no final da página deixar a autora feliz XDD

_**Capítulo 1 – O Encontro**_

-------------------------

_-Botan! Você não vai fazer isso!_

_-Por que não, mãe?_

_Uma garota de uns 17 anos, com cabelos azuis e olhos cor-de-rosa olhava furiosa para sua mãe, uma mulher de uns 30 anos, com cabelos azuis bem ondulados e olhos da mesma cor dos de sua filha._

_-Porque você é muito nova para sair de casa! O que pensa que vai fazer! Você ainda não tem um emprego e acabou de terminar seu colégio! Não tem como você sobreviver sozinha!_

_-Posso muito bem viver sozinha!_

_-Ah, é? E como vai fazer isso?_

_Um sorriso surgiu na face da jovem e olhou para sua mãe com olhares vitoriosos._

_-Você me ensinou tango, não foi? Eu posso dar aulas e juntar dinheiro para fazer faculdade mais tarde._

_-Ah, você não vai fazer isso!_

_-Mas que droga, mãe! Por que não!_

_-Porque eu não quero perder você... Esse mundo está muito perigoso e competitivo... E... Depois que você sair daqui... Você vai estar muito mais sozinha..._

_-Ora, mãe, eu posso..._

_-Droga, filha! Por que você ainda não arranjou um namorado?_

_A mais nova cora furiosamente._

_-Por que diabos você quer que eu namore? O que isso tem a ver?_

_-É que depois que você sair daqui, eu já te disse que você vai estar muito mais sozinha... Um namorado não te faria mal... Ele poderia te ajudar!_

_-Mão, não fuja do assunto! Eu vou arranjar uma casa ou um apartamento e vou me mudar ainda esse ano. Quem sabe mês que vem..._

_-Botan..._

_-Não tente mais me impedir. Mãe, eu preciso provar pra mim mesma... Que eu consigo me virar sozinha... Preciso provar pra você e pro papai que eu consigo... E eu vou conseguir sozinha, com ou sem você me impedindo de começar a minha vida pra valer!_

_Ela se vira de costas e começa a andar rapidamente para um corredor longo._

_-Botan! Volte que eu ainda não terminei! Botan!_

PI, PI, PI! PI, PI, PI! PI, PI, PI!

-Huuuummm... Droga de despertador...

Botan se remexe um pouco na cama, procurando pelo o despertador. Já haviam se passado três semanas que estava morando sozinha. Estava com dezoito anos. Aqueles dez meses que passara juntando dinheiro trabalhando como garçonete finalmente tinham dado retorno. Havia conseguido alugar uma casa. Tinha dinheiro suficiente para mais uns dois meses de aluguel e mais algumas coisas que quisesse ou que teria que comprar. Finalmente, ela consegue desligar o maldito despertador e se levantar.

A garota vai se arrastando para o banheiro, para lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes. Hoje ela tinha levantado mais cedo, para começar a arrumar algumas coisas na sala, para receber o seu primeiro aluno. Não tinha idéia de quem era, já que só falara com ele por telefone. Ele disse que viu o pequeno cartaz na porta da garota, dizendo que ela dava aulas de tango... E como a mãe dele estava com ele quando haviam passado pela a casa dela, sua mãe sugeriu para que ele fizesse aulas de dança, já que ele andava apenas estudando e mais nada. É bom sair da rotina ás vezes.

Ela desce as escadas tranqüilamente, com um sorriso em seus lábios, indo para a cozinha tomar seu café da manhã. Ainda tinha bastante tempo até ele chegar. Ainda era 10:00 horas. Apenas tinha levantado cedo para arrumar a sala e mais nada. Ah é, e para se "arrumar decentemente como uma bela e séria professora de tango" também. Sorriu diante tal pensamento. Se sua mãe não tivesse ensinado tango a ela quando era um pouco mais jovem, não saberia o que ia fazer para juntar dinheiro para a faculdade. Assim que acaba de tomar seu café e arrumar a cozinha, ela parte para a sala, parando na porta da mesma, observando-a como é agora e como ela poderia ficar depois de arrumá-la. Coçando a cabeça, ela fica observando o que seria bom fazer em primeiro lugar. Suspirando, ela começa a arrumação.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Mãe, tem certeza mesmo disso? –Um rapaz ruivo de olhos verdes perguntava para sua mãe.

-Claro que sim, Suuichi. –Ela começa docemente –Você anda só estudando e mais nada. Fica muito solitário em seu quarto... Vai ser melhor pra você.

Suspirando pesadamente, o rapaz se retira da cozinha, indo para seu quarto. Não que a idéia de se afastar um pouco de casa não fosse má idéia, mas logo com aulas de tango... Não que ele não achasse essa dança interessante e bonita, mas apenas nunca tinha se imaginado dançando tango em um salão com várias pessoas em volta, dançando a mesma coisa...

Achava tango uma dança usada apensa para conquistar alguém, mostrando suas habilidades e sensualidade... Mas, de novo, nunca havia se imaginado dançando tango! Chegando em seu quarto, ele fecha a porta e se deita na cama, bufando pesadamente. Bem... Quem sabe com o tempo, ele iria acabar gostando dessa dança? Bem, pelo menos ele não iria apensa achar que "tango é uma bela dança e blá, blá, blá"; ele estaria dançando. Quem sabe assim ele teria algum pensamento á mais do que estudar e fugir das garotas que o cercavam com segundas intenções? É mesmo... Até que não é uma má idéia... E como seria sua professora de dança? Seria uma daquelas pessoas sérias, se comportando como verdadeiras e sérias argentinas ou seria uma pessoa mais... Solta? Bom, pelo o jeito que ela conversou com ele no telefone, parecia ser a segunda opção...

_-Isso só vou saber quando a ver... –_ Ele pensa, enquanto se levantava e ia separar a roupa que ia usar mais tarde. Estava meio cedo pra isso, mas ele é meio que... "Obcecado pela a pontualidade." É, definitivamente ele tinha que sair da rotina...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Pronto! –Botan sorria olhando para sua sala; havia terminado com a arrumação. Os sofás mais afastados, menos claridade graças ás cortinas, o aparelho de som encostado na parede perto dos sofás, o grande tapete bege havia sido guardado para dar mais espaço e havia colocado a mesinha de centro no seu quarto e o _rac_ no quarto de visitas. Esticando os braços para cima, ela começa a pensar no que sonhara na noite passada... –O que aquilo quis dizer...? Por que sonhei com aquela cena de novo...?

Com um rápido suspiro ela sobe as escadas, olhando o relógio em seu quarto. 11:00 horas. Tinha algum tempo ainda... Ele só viria ás 13:00, então, não há nada com que se preocupar. Passando os olhos pelo seu quarto, mirou no guarda-roupa. Sorrindo, ela andou até ele e o abriu rapidamente, olhando seu interior, buscando algum vestido "apropriado para uma professora de dança". Riu diante tal pensamento, corando levemente. Bem, querendo ou não, ela teria o título de professora para seu primeiro aluno e para os prováveis outros alunos que entrariam depois. Assim que achou um vestido que sua mãe havia lhe dado, ela ouve o telefone. Bufando, ela se senta na cama e atende o telefone.

-_Alô? Botan?_

-Ah, oi Keiko.

-_Está ocupada? É que você demorou pra atender..._

-Ãhn? Eu demorei?

-_Um pouco... Geralmente você atende no terceiro toque e hoje você só atendeu no quinto..._

-Nossa, nem percebi... Er... Está com algum problema por aí? É que você me ligou tão cedo...

-_Botan, são 11:30._

-Como é que é? –Ela se vira para olhar o relógio. 11:30. Tinha demorado tanto assim pra escolher um vestido? Ou será que estava pensando tanto que nem havia percebido o tempo passar e o telefone tocar? –Nossa, eu nem tinha percebido... +risos+ Mas aconteceu alguma coisa por aí?

-_Bem é que... Se lembra do conselho que eu pedi pra você ontem?_

-Lembro, sim. Ah! E aí, no que quê deu?

_-Eu falei pro Yusuke e ele disse que também me ama! Ai, Botan! Obrigada! Se você não tivesse me falado pra ir falar com ele..._

-Não me agradeça, Keiko... Eu que te agradeço! –Disse ela, sorrindo levemente.

-_Pelo o que?_

-É que você me apoiou tanto com essa minha idéia de dar aulas de dança que... Acabou dando certo! Eu consegui meu primeiro aluno!

-_Sério? Botan! Isso é ótimo! Ele vai aparecer aí que dia? Hoje?_

_-_Hoje. Eu to tão feliz!

-_Que ótimo! Eu disse que você ia conseguir! Poxa, mas é uma pena eu não ser uma aluna sua..._

-Que isso! Seus estudos são mais importantes do que simples aulas de dança. Vai fundo que você consegue ser professora!

_-+risos+ É... Quem sabe... Bom, eu vou desligar... Tenho que estudar umas coisinhas por aqui._

-Ah, sim... Entendo. Até logo, Keiko.

_-Se cuida._

Assim que desliga o telefone, ela sorri. Ela tinha certeza de que aqueles dois iam ficar juntos cedo ou tarde. Do jeito que a Keiko e o Yusuke são, iam acabar ficando separados, só esperando que um viesse se declarar para o outro. Um deles teria que dar o primeiro passo. Bem, mas como Botan ajudou, esse primeiro passo foi dado pela a Keiko e eles ficaram juntos cedo, e não tarde. E pensar que a Keiko havia unido Kuwabara e Yukina. Eles também eram muito tímidos para se declararem. Estão juntos já faz uns 2 meses. O irmão mais velho de Yukina, Hiei, teve que aceitar. A única coisa que ele quer é ver a irmã feliz e, se é ficando com "aquele cara de idiota" que ela está feliz, fazer o que...

Bem, agora, voltando ao guarda-roupa, Botan escolheu um vestido preto que tinha ganhado de sua mãe. Era bem rodado, com babados amarelos e vermelhos na barra que ia até os tornozelos e era de manga longa, indo até os cotovelos e eram bem "soltas". Sorriu ao colocar o vestido na cama. Suspirou com um sorriso meio bobo e resolveu ir tomar banho e almoçar. E ainda teria que arranjar um jeito de parecer séria. É, tinha que se parecer com sua mãe, uma argentina **1** séria... Teria tempo pra isso mais tarde.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Finalmente estava tudo pronto. Estava devidamente arrumada, com o vestido preto e com os cabelos soltos, sentada no sofá da sala, olhando para um ponto qualquer, esperando pelo seu aluno. Passou os olhos lentamente pela a sala, pousando seus olhos nos CDs que estavam em cima do aparelho de som. Sorriu ao se lembrar que sua mãe havia lhe dado aqueles CDs. E suspirou pesadamente ao se lembrar da discussão que tivera com ela quando disse a ela que queria se mudar. Bem, o que importa agora é que tinha conseguido se mudar e agora estava com um aluno de dança. Um só, mas isso é temporário. Seu coração bate mais acelerado ao ouvir batidas na porta. Tentando não sorrir ela atende a porta, ficando com a boca entreaberta ao ver quem era. Um ruivo de olhos verdes, com uma calça marrom clara meio folgada, uma jaqueta da mesma cor e uma camiseta branca por baixo. Simplesmente lindo. Tentando manter a cara de séria, ela resolve falar.

-Você deve ser... Suuichi Minamino. Estou certa? –Ela pergunta com um tom sério. Definitivamente, ela sabia que não ia agüentar bancar a séria por muito tempo. Sabia que em alguma hora do dia ela ia voltar ao normal e iria rir de qualquer coisa que visse ou que ouviria. _–Merda... Por que fui puxar mais o meu pai do que minha mãe? E céus... Como ele é bonito... Não acredito que pensei nisso...-_

-Sim, sou. E você deve ser a senhorita Botan, não é? –Ele disse com um sorriso suave, fazendo com que a garota quase se derretesse.

-I-isso... Por favor, entre. –Ela disse dando um espaço para que ele pudesse entrar, fechando a porta logo em seguida –Bem, Minamino... Por que quer fazer aulas de tango? –Ela conseguiu parecer séria com a pergunta.

-Bem, pra falar a verdade... Foi a minha mãe que me empurrou para fazer essas aulas –Ele fez uma pausa para dar uma risada calma –Ela disse que seria melhor pra mim. Ela acha que estou estudando demais e que não ando fazendo mais nada, além disso. Por isso ela quis que eu fizesse essas aulas, só pra que eu pudesse sair um pouco de casa.

-Oh, entendo. Agora, vou lhe explicar uma coisa. –Ela disse, colocando sua mão direita na sua cintura e tentando parecer mais séria do que já estava. É, pelo visto ela estava copiando sua mãe por demais... –O tango tem que ser encarado com muita seriedade. É uma dança sensual, séria e muito bonita. Você tem que dançá-la com corpo e alma, se empenhar nessa dança. –Definitivamente, ela estava copiando MUITO a sua mãe –Serei sua professora até você aprender. Se você está disposto a aprender essa bela dança, fique. Se não quiser, saia pela aquela porta agora mesmo. –Ele não se manifestou. Apenas a ficou encarando com uma expressão neutra. Ela riu e se xingou mentalmente ao analisar o que dissera. Agora tinha mais do que certeza de que ela não tinha copiado sua mãe. Ela praticamente tinha encarnado sua mãe. –Bem, já que você decidiu ficar... Vou perguntar uma coisa á você: O que você acha do tango?

-.Acho uma dança realmente muito bonita. Sei que é uma dança que tem que ser encarada com seriedade... E é isso o que eu vou fazer. Encarar e aprender essa dança com seriedade.

Ela fecha os olhos, deixando um sorriso calmo em seus lábios.

-Isso é o bastante para mim. Muito bem, vamos começar.

Ela se vira para o aparelho de som, andando calmamente até ele. Depois de mexer um pouco nele, uma música argentina começa á tocar. Ela se vira para ele novamente, andando até ele com calma, parando na frente dele.

-Bem, vamos lá... Minamino coloque seu braço direito no meu antebraço e o braço esquerdo na minha cintura. Se mova conforme eu ir dando as instruções, ok?

Ele assentiu afirmamente com a cabeça, já fazendo o que sua professora havia dito.

-Agora, dê dois passos para trás e vire. Quando fizer isso, quero que curve levemente meu corpo para trás, e com você acompanhando meus olhos, então, você terá que curvar seu corpo um pouco também. Pode fazer.

Ele deu os dois passos para trás, virando e curvando levemente o corpo de Botan, indo junto com ela, olhando para os olhos cor-de-rosa, fazendo com que a dona dos mesmos ficasse um pouco sem graça.

-Muito bem. Agora, vamos fazer de novo. Só que na hora que você curvar meu corpo, que vire-o, me deixando ereta novamente. Quando fizer isso, escorregue sua mão direita para minha mãe, e dê dois passos para o lado. Agora, pode ir.

E assim foi até as 15:00. Quando o tempo da aula havia dado, Botan parou a música e se virou para o ruivo. Ambos estavam meio cansados. Com um sorriso, Botan se aproximou dele.

-Bem... O que achou dessa primeira aula? Pra você foi tudo bem?

-Foi, gostei muito. Você é uma ótima professora.

Ela cora levemente.

-Obrigada pelo o elogio. Saiba que você foi muito bem.

-+sorriso+ Bem... eu adoraria ficar mais um pouco para nos conhecermos melhor, mas eu tenho que ir embora... Tenho que estudar um pouco hoje. Tenho prova na faculdade amanhã...

-Oh, você faz faculdade? –Ela perguntou com um tom curioso e ao mesmo tempo sério.

-Sim, faço. De biologia.

-Ah, que legal! Nossa, estou te segurando aqui quando você precisa estudar...

-Não tem problema. Decorei tudo que eu precisava... Só estou querendo dar uma olhada nos livros de novo. Mais nada.

-Ah... Sabe, que quero fazer faculdade, também...

-Sério? De que?

-Comunicação... Dizem que combina mais comigo...

-+sorriso+ Sabia que você não era tão séria assim.

-Ah... Não consegui enganar, né? –Ela disse coçando a nuca levemente, um pouco sem graça –Não sou boa atriz.

-Eu também percebi isso pelo o jeito que você falou comigo pelo o telefone.

-Ãhn?

-É... Você foi meio rápida, parecia meio alegre... Acho que uma pessoa séria saberia se controlar...

-Hn +sorriso+ É verdade. Então eu não sou uma atriz boa... Sou uma péssima atriz.

Riram um pouco.

-Bem, acho que agora eu tenho que ir.

-Ah sim tudo bem. Te acompanho até a porta.

Os dois caminham até a porta. Botan abre a porta lentamente, enquanto o ruivo saía.

-Bem, nos vemos depois de amanhã. –Ele disse com um sorriso.

-Isso. Até logo, Minamino.

-Ah, pode me chamar de Kurama. É um apelido que meus amigos colocaram em mim.

-Ah, tudo bem. Bem, então, até logo Kurama.

-Até logo. –Ele vai embora caminhando devagar. Botan entra em sua casa, fechando a porta. Assim que fecha a porta, ela arregala os olhos levemente, ficando meio corada e soltando o ar rapidamente pela a boca.

_-Céus... Aquele cara é um deus! Como alguém pode ser tão lindo! Ai tenho que parar de pensar nisso! Vou tomar um banho... Frio! Bem frio! –_

Ela sobe as escadas correndo, ainda não acreditando que tinha copiado sua mãe tão bem durante a aula e que tinha pensado tantas coisas "estranhas" sobre seu aluno. Algo dizia pra ela que as aulas seria uma longa tortura para ela...

-------------------

**Notas:**

**1:** Sim, eu quis me referir á nacionalidade... É porque a bosta do PC ficava arrumando automaticamente, então decidi colocar essa nota para que vocês também não se confundam...

Nuss! Acabou por aqui esse capítulo Agora, deixem reviews e aguardem pelo o próximo!

Beijinhussss


	2. Chapter 2

Bem, aqui está o capítulo 2! Muito obrigada pelas as reviews! Eu bem que ia colocar os apelidos do pessoal aqui, mas como vocês falaram basicamente as mesmas coisas, vou responder nessa frasesinha: Awwww... Que bom que estão gostando! to muito emocionada...

Agora, vamos ao que interessa!

_**Capítulo 2**_

--------------------

Já era noite. Kurama estava em quarto, deitado na cama, encarando o teto. Não parava de pensar em Botan. Sim, ela é bonita, mas... Ela é sua professora de tango. Sorriu maliciosamente diante a palavra "sua". Fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, tentando se livrar desses pensamentos nada santos em relação á Botan. Droga, mas é muito difícil evitá-los! Botan tem um corpo bonito, um sorriso e olhos lindos, seus lábios eram... Tão convidativos... _–Aqueles lábios... Droga... Tenho que parar de pensar nela._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

O telefone começa a tocar. Botan, ainda meio sonolenta, estica seu braço direito e pegando o telefone, atendendo-o logo em seguida.

-Alô? –Ela disse ao telefone, ainda tentando abrir os olhos.

-_Alô, Botan? Ai, eu te acordei?_

-Não, claro que não Keiko. Estou acordada a algum tempo. Só estava deitada, mesmo. –Ela mentiu, tentando não rir ou algo assim.

_-Ah sim. Hey, eu e as meninas estamos querendo ir ao parque hoje. Falaram pra eu te convidar. Você ta a fim de ir?_

-Claro que sim! Que horas?

_-Três da tarde. Pode ir nesse horário?_

-Ai, não posso! Meu aluno vai ter aulas hoje. E a aula termina ás três. Só se eu chegasse atrasada aí...

_-Não tem problema se você chegar atrasada. Hey, leve ele também!_

Botan se estapeou mentalmente. _Nota mental: nunca falar sobre seus alunos á suas amigas. Pode acabar dando merda._

-Ah, eu não sei. Eu vou convidá-lo.

_-Ok! As meninas querem conhecê-lo também!_

-Ta bom, ta bom! Eu vou convidar ele. E tentar convencê-lo a ir. Pode deixar. _Nota mental: sim, realmente comentar sobre o aluno de dança para as amigas dá em merda._

_-Ta certo. Mas, fala aí... Ele é bonito?_

-Keiko, tu tens namorado.

_-Botan, é só curiosidade._

-Ai, você vai ver ele hoje.

_-Promete?_

_-Merda... _Prometo. Agora, eu tenho que desligar.

_-Tudo bem. Te vejo ás três. Beijos._

-Beijos. –Ela desliga o telefone, olhando para o mesmo. –Poxa, mas só acontece comigo!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_-_Alô?

_-Alô? Oi Suuichi. É a Botan_. –Ele levou sua mão á testa, comum pouco de força, tentando espantar os pensamentos impuros que vieram a sua mente só de ouvir a voz da menina.

-Ah, olá. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

_-Ah, bem... N-nada ruim... Er... Você não gostaria de ir ao parque c-comigo hoje, após a aula? Bem, e-eu vou com minhas amigas... E elas me c-convidaram e eu disse que teria que dar uma aula pra você... E e-elas querem que eu te l-leve junto..._

-Bem, eu não tenho nenhum compromisso depois da minha aula com você. Acho que eu vou aceitar. –Ele não sabia se ria do nervosismo da garota ou se soltasse fogos de artifício na rua por causa do convite. _Mas no que diabos eu estou pensando?_

_-Aceita! Isso é ótimo! Quer dizer, vai ser bom pra elas... Bem, elas que querem que você vá e... Você entendeu... Então, te vejo hoje ás 14h?_

-Claro. Muito bem, até logo.

_-Até logo._

Ele desligou o telefone e sorriu. Como ele estava estranho... Não que não fosse normal que garotas o convidassem pra sair... Mas ele geralmente arranjava uma desculpa e não ia. Mas por que dessa vez ele havia aceitado? Estava mudando...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Muito bem. Você foi ótimo na aula de hoje, Kurama. –Ela o elogiou enquanto desligava seu aparelho de som. Ele murmurou um simples "obrigado" e, inconscientemente, acabou observando cada movimenta que a garota fazia. Até balançar a cabeça, tentando afastar todo e qualquer pensamento que se referisse á garota de cabelos azuis. Quando voltou a olhar para frente, acabou encarando o rosto preocupado da garota, tão próximo do seu, seus lábios entreabertos... Se estapeou mentalmente de novo. Ela é sua professora de dança, caramba!

-Hey, você está bem? –Ela pergunta com a voz levemente preocupada.

-Estou, sim. –Ele respondeu sorrindo. A outra ficou com uma cara mais aliviada. Ambos acabaram ficando assim, em silêncio, próximos um do outro.

-Você tem certeza de que pode ir? –Ela pergunta depois de um tempo, ainda sem se afastar.

**-**Sim, tenho. Não tenho nenhum outro compromisso pra hoje. _Tenho que agir_ Nossa...

-O que? Se lembrou de algo que tinha que fazer?

-Não é nada disso. –Ele fecha os olhos, balançando a cabeça negativamente e voltando a abrir os olhos, olhando-a com doçura –É que agora que eu vi... Que você tem olhos lindos...

A outra corou e entreabriu os lábios, surpresa. E ele riu.

-E você também fica bonita quando fica envergonhada. –Ela virou o rosto, andando para a porta.

-Er... Vamos indo?_ Merda... Se ele me elogiar de novo, eu vou sair correndo pra qualquer canto!_

Ele sorriu vitorioso. Ia ser divertido. Não sabia o por quê, mas ele a queria... A queria como... Uma ficante. Ou namorada. Ainda não sabia qual desse seria, mas ele apenas a queria. Apenas ela e mais ninguém. Apenas ela...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-_Daqui a pouco ela está aqui... –_Keiko pensava enquanto olhava para um canto qualquer. Ela, Shizuka e Yukina estavam em uma rua qualquer, perto do parque, esperando por Botan e seu aluno. Keiko estava com um vestido simples salmão e com uma bolsa branca. Shizuka estava com uma calça jeans justa e com uma camiseta branca e Yukina estava com um vestido verde água, da mesma cor que seu cabelo, com detalhes em branco. Finalmente, Keiko avista Botan á alguns metros dali, com uma camisa justa azul escura e com uma calça jeans azul clara. E tinha mais alguém com ela... Um ruivo...

-Gente, a Botan ta chegando junto com o aluno dela. Olhem lá. –Keiko aponta para o casal que vinha no fim da rua, caminhando tranqüilamente.

-Nossa aquele é o aluno dela? –Foi a voz de Shizuka –Mas que sortuda!

-Olá meninas! Como estão? –Botan perguntou com um sorriso, ao se aproximarem mais delas. Todas sorriram-lhe de volta respondendo que estavam bem e olharam discretamente para o ruivo ao lado de Botan –Ah... E-esse aqui é Suuichi Minamino, meu aluno de dança.

-Olá, como vão? –Ele as cumprimenta com um sorriso.

-Bem. –Elas responderam em uníssono.

-Pode nos dar licença rapidinho? –Keiko pergunta, olhando para o ruivo, que balança positivamente a cabeça. Keiko puxa Botan para um lugar um pouco mais afastado dali.

-Que foi, Keiko? –Botan perguntou a ela quando se afastaram um pouco do grupinho.

-Me diz: Ele é realmente seu aluno de tango?

-É... Por que?

-Tem certeza que ele não passa de um aluno?

-Tenho... –Ela respondeu, ficando levemente corada.

-Você tem certeza de que... Não está nenhum pouco a fim dele?

-Keiko! –Ela grita, ficando violentamente corada –Mas é claro que não! –Ela abaixa um pouco o tom de voz, lembrando-se de que ele poderia ter ouvido –Céus, Keiko, ele é meu aluno! Ta, ele é bonito, mas eu só acho isso. Não estou a fim dele.

Keiko a olha desconfiada, cruzando os braços lentamente.

-Você ta a fim dele. –Ela confirmou –Só pelo seu nervosismo, eu percebi. E outra que você ficou vermelha quando eu comecei com esse papo. –Ela sorriu vitoriosamente. Botan suspirou, sentindo-se vencida.

-Ta bem, ta bem... Eu to a fim dele, sim, só que... Eu sei que num vai dar em nada. Então, é isso. Só estou atraída por ele. Pronto. Agora, vamos voltar?

-Vamos, vamos... Yusuke deve estar quase chegando...

-Ele vem? –Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Hum-hum. Ele e o Kuwabara vão vir.

-E o irmão da Yukina?

-O Hiei? Bem, a gente não achou ele. E acho que ele não viria mesmo. –Ela deu de ombros.

-Tanto faz. Voltamos. –Ela disse alegremente ao alcançarem as meninas.

-Bem, os meninos vão se encontrar a gente lá no parque. –Disse Keiko –Vamos indo então?

O resto assentiu positivamente com a cabeça, começando a andar em direção ao parque.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_-Eu nunca mais vou passear com elas de novo... –_Botan pensava enquanto via Yusuke e Kuwabara discutindo no parque. Olhou para Suuichi, que ria disfarçadamente da situação deles. _–Ele fica tão bonito quando está rindo... Ai no quê que eu to pensando! Ele é meu aluno de dança! E que aluno... NÃO! CONTROLE-SE BOTAN! Apesar de que... Ele é meu aluno, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não possa olhar pra ele, falar com ele... Ou pensar nele o tempo todo, certo? Certo. –_

-Senhorita Botan, está tudo bem? –Suuichi aparece atrás dela. Ela se assusta e olha para trás, encontrando, sem querer, os olhos verdes brilhantes dele. Ele sorria docemente.

-Ah... Está tudo bem sim... –Ela olhou para Yusuke e Kuwabara. Pararam de discutir. Agora estavam rindo e conversando junto com as meninas. Todos sentados nos bancos da praça –Eu só estava pensando.

-Ah sim. Mas por que você está vermelha? Está passando mal? –Ele colocou sua mão direita na testa da menina, que ainda estava vermelha –Você está queimando! Tem certeza de que está bem?

-Estou sim! Não é nada grave! Vai passar! –Ela virou seu rosto para encarar o de Keiko, que a olhava com um sorriso malicioso._ –Kuso! A Keiko já percebeu que eu to sem graça! Tenho que sair dessa! _Sabe, acho que eu vou pra casa... Eu to começando a ter uma dor de cabeça...

-Se for assim, eu te acompanho. –Suuichi se levantou. –É perigoso você ir sozinha pra casa._ Por que estou tão preocupado com ela?_

-T-ta bem... Gente, até outro dia... –Ela começou a andar –Cale a boca, Keiko... –Ela sussurrou para Keiko. Ela deu um beijo no rosto de todos e foi embora, sendo seguida por Kurama que se despediu dos outros antes.

Ela e Kurama saíram do parque, em silêncio. Ele andava ao lado dela.

-Sabe, realmente não precisa ir até em casa comigo... –Botan disse tentando não ficar vermelha.

-Claro que precisa, senhorita. Não é bom a senhorita ir sozinha pra casa nesse estado. Pode ser perigoso. E se você desmaiar na rua ou coisa assim?

-...Ok... Só acho que você não deveria se preocupar tanto comigo, Minamino.

-Me chame de Kurama. E eu me preocupo sim. Afinal, você é minha professora de dança, certo, senhorita? Não agüentaria ver você doente ou coisa assim.

Ela corou levemente –Me chame apenas de Botan. Mas não precisa se preocupar tanto comigo. E você mal me conhece...

-Claro que preciso. Te conheço o bastante para saber que você é frágil. Sabe, no primeiro dia de aula com você, eu tive medo de você se machucar caso eu fizesse alguma coisa errada... É que você parece ser realmente frágil...

-Mas eu não sou tão frágil assim!

-Você está vermelha de novo! Tem certeza de que está bem?

-Tenho! Ah... Chegamos. Obrigada por me acompanhar... Kurama.

-Sem problemas. Você vai ficar bem?

-Vou sim, obrigada. Até amanhã. Hey gostou do passeio?

-Sim. Seus amigos são legais.

-Há! Você não viu nada deles! Eles são loucos! –Riram –Bem, tenho que entrar... 'Té manhã, Kurama. –Ela deu um beijo no rosto dele e entrou, acenando para ele. Ele sorriu e foi embora.

-Ai, mas que dia! –Botan disse para si mesma enquanto se jogava no sofá da sala. _–Será que é só uma atração que eu sinto por ele? É sim... E eu sou frágil? E ele se preocupou comigo? Que coisa mais fofa!_

O telefone começou a tocar. Ela bufa e sobe as escadas correndo, sentando-se na cama do seu quarto e atendendo o telefone.

-Alô?

_-Oi Botan! –_Keiko disse, cantando sua frase _–O que achou do encontro com ele?_

-Que encontro? Quem é ele?

-_O passeio no parque com seu aluno!_

-Aquilo não foi um encontro, Yukimura! Foi só um passeio com os amigos e mais nada!

-_E você não queria que fosse algo mais do que um passeio? Tipo, um encontro? –_Ela riu.

-Keiko, cale a boca! Você só ligou pra tira uma com a minha cara?

_-Isso mesmo! Tchau!_ –Ela desligou e Botan ficou ouvindo os "tútútútús" do telefone até acordar d seu pequeno transe e desligar o telefone. Ela pegou um travesseiro e afundou seu rosto nele, gritando abafadamente contra o objeto.

-Suuichi Minamino... Você vai mudar minha vida de algum jeito... –Ela sussurrou para si mesma enquanto ria.

--------------------

O capítulo ta curto, ta uma porcaria, mas fazer o que se eu sou sem imaginação? Eu vou recompensá-los, calminha... Eu vou mesmo, prometo... Deixem reviews e pronto... Me desculpem por esse cap É que eu tava sem imaginação pro capítulo dois e deu nisso... Sinto muito ç.ç Eu realmente vou recompensá-los...

Beijinhos.


	3. Chapter 3

Bem, vou ser sincera quanto ao capítulo passado: bom, já que todo mundo gostou dele, eu retiro minhas falas e pensamentos dizendo que, pra mim, ele ficou ridículo u.u' Quanto á este capítulo, eu espero que vocês gostem...

----------------------

-Tomara que ele não comente nada amanhã... Tomara que ele não comente nada amanhã... –Botan murmurava para si mesma, enquanto estava deitada em sua cama. Eram oito da noite. Ela ainda estava pensando no passeio que tivera com os amigos essa tarde. E, cada vez que ela pensava no ruivo, seu rosto queimava muito. Tentava evitar em pensar, mas era praticamente impossível. Só acordou de seus pensamentos quando o telefone ao seu lado começou a tocar. Ela solta um suspiro antes de atender. –Alô? –Ela perguntou ao telefone, completamente sem vontade.

-_Alô? Senhorita Botan?_ –Era a voz de Kurama. Ela sentiu seu rosto queimar e sentou-se na cama imediatamente.

-Suuichi? Ah... Sou eu sim!

-_Tem certeza de que está melhor? Sua voz parece um pouco descontrolada..._

-Como assim?

_-Ela está abaixando e aumentando muito rápido. Tem certeza de que não está com dor de garganta ou coisa assim?_

Ela corou furiosamente, dando graças á Deus porque o ruivo não estava ali para ver seu rosto mudando de cor várias vezes.

-Ah isso? –Ela riu –Não é nada! É que eu estava deitada e estou com um pouco de preguiça... Sempre notam se eu estou com preguiça através da minha voz! –Ela riu de novo. _Que desculpa mais boba, Botan... Você não nasceu pra mentiiiir!_

_-Ah sim... Você está se sentindo melhor mesmo? Nenhuma dor de cabeça ou coisa assim?_

-Nadinha! Estou ótima! Acho que só foi cansaço ou coisa assim, Kurama. Nada sério. _Que meigo! Não é que ele ta preocupado mesmo! Ele ta preocupado comigo! Ahhh! Que booom!_

_-Se é assim, fico mais aliviado... Ah tenho que desligar..._

-Mesmo? –Ela perguntou com a voz meio desanimada.

_-Infelizmente... Bem, amanhã eu converso melhor com a senhorita, tudo bem?_

-Ok. Até amanhã e tenha uma boa noite.

_-Você também. Até amanhã._

-Até.

Ambos desligam o telefone. Botan sorri alegremente, lembrando-se do tom preocupado que ele usou para perguntar se ela estava bem. Logo, se estapeou mentalmente. –Ele é seu aluno, Botan! Não passa de uma atração!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_-Droga... Por que não paro de me preocupar com ela?_

Kurama sentou-se em sua cama. Olhou para a janela á sua frente. A rua estava calma. De repente, a imagem de Botan invadiu seus pensamentos... Pela milésima vez desde que chegaram em casa. Antes, achava que se preocupar com ela era super normal, já que ela é sua professora de tango e blá, blá, blá. Mas não... Tinha algo mais... Lembrou-se de quando um amigo havia ficado resfriado. Bem, com ele não se preocupou tanto nem com sua outra amiga que tinha tuberculose.

Ficava preocupado com ela quando ela tinha alguma crise. Mas nunca ficara tão preocupado com alguém como ficou com Botan.

E se não havia algo de errado com ela, por que ela ficara tão vermelha e alterada quando estavam voltando do parque? Por que tinha algo dentro dele que dizia que havia mesmo algo estranho com ela? Por que sentia seu coração bater mais rápido quando ela estava perto dele? Por que adorava o sorriso dela tanto assim? E por que diabos estava pensando nela de novo?

Ele bufou pesadamente, deitando-se na cama e encarando o teto.

-Preciso parar de pensar nela... –Murmurou, fechando os olhos lentamente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Duas semanas depois..._ **1**

-Bem, agora quero que você me gire duas vezes. Depois de me girar duas vezes, eu irei fazer menção de cair para o seu lado esquerdo você irá me pegar e me virar para te encarar. Não se esqueça de sempre me olhar nos olhos. Um, dois, três... Pode fazer.

Kurama fez exatamente o que Botan havia lhe dito. Assim que a virou para encará-lo, ele parou, aguardando as instruções.

-Agora, coloque sua perna direita para e incline o seu corpo para frente. Me segure pela as costas e me incline junto até o seu joelho direito se semi-flexionar. Pode ir.

Ele assentiu positivamente com a cabeça e fez os movimentos. Assim que inclinou seu corpo e levou Botan junto, ele a encarou nos olhos.

_-Tenho que perguntar_ Senhorita Botan... Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

-Sim, claro.

-Bem, mas é sobre aquele passeio que fizemos á duas semanas atrás. Eu preciso tirar uma dúvida.

-...Diga.

-Por que você havia ficado vermelha no parque se você mesma disse que estava tudo bem?

_-Ah não... Não... Não. NÃO! Essa pergunta não!_ Por nada... Eu até me esqueci. –Ela riu nervosamente. –Pode voltar á posição normal.

Ele voltou e ela também, mas ele ainda a segurava em um abraço meio apertado. Ela olhou para os olhos verdes, que ainda a encaravam seriamente. Ela entreabriu os lábios, surpresa. Parecia que ele não iria soltá-la tão cedo...

-Isso é mentira, senhorita. Por favor, me diga o que é. Estou ficando preocupado._ Por que ela consegue me abalar tanto...?_

-Não é por nada... _Não me obrigue a falar..._ Estou falando sério.

Ele a empurrou, ainda abraçado á ela, até a parede mais próxima. Quando ela estava prensada na parede, ele colocou suas mãos na parede, ao lado da cabeça dela e a olhou fixamente nos olhos.

-Diga. –Ele murmurou.

-Não era por nada.

-Diga a verdade.

-Não era nada! Estou falando que não era nada!

-Diga!

O telefone começou a tocar.

-Preciso atender...

-Não fuga de mim.

-Eu não estou! Pode ser importante!

-Vá. Mas não demore.

Ela disse um sim com a cabeça e correu para subir as escadas, respirando fundo, tentando manter a calma.

–Alô? –Ela atendeu o telefone.

-_Botan?_

-Oi Keiko. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-_Na verdade não... Mas eu queria te fazer um convite!_

-Que convite?

_-Que tal você vir agora pra lanchonete que a gente vai?_

-Ué? O que deu em você?

-_Bem, eu e o Yusuke brigamos. E você sabe como é o "ritual"._

-Keiko, acho que em vinte minutos eu estarei aí.

_-Tudo bem. Acho que até lá eu vou estar mais calma. Aí você pode trazer o Suuichi._

-KEIKO! Espera aí... Você ta bêbada?

_-Relaxa, relaxa... Só um pouco... +risos+ Olha, a Yukina e a Shizuka também estão aqui. Só falta você. Tente trazê-lo, ta?_

-Ta bom, ta bom. Até logo.

_-Até._

Botan desligou o telefone. Respirou fundo. Bem, ou ela convidava Suuichi para ir com ela, ou ela teria que enfrentar aqueles olhos verdes a encarando e a voz dele saindo baixa, pedindo respostas sobre seu último passeio com ele. Correu até chegar nas escadas, descendo-as mais devagar logo depois. Quando terminou de descer as escadas, andou silenciosamente até a sala. Ninguém estava lá. Sorriu mentalmente, pensando que Kurama poderia ter ido embora. Olhou para o relógio da sala. 15:25h. Deu um passo para frente, atravessando a porta. De repente, ela sentiu um calafrio nas costas e uma corrente elétrica assustadora passar por todo o seu corpo. Sua respiração ficou mais acelerada e pesada. Por que havia ficado com medo de uma hora pra outra?

Olhou para a porta, tendo uma terrível sensação de estar sendo observada. Virou sua cabeça para frente brutalmente ao sentir uma pressão em seu ombro direito. Abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu gritar; a voz não saiu. Sentiu uma outra pressão, dessa vez em seu ombro esquerdo. Fechou os olhos com força quando alguém a virou rapidamente. Assustada, ela abriu os olhos lentamente, dando de cara com... Lindos olhos verdes... Soltou um leve suspiro. Mas ainda sentia-se assustada... Por que? Espere... Os olhos dele estavam tão sérios... E... Assustadores...

_-Kurama... Seus olhos..._ –Ela pensou, já que ainda não conseguia falar por causa do susto. Foi se acalmando aos poucos. Soltou um gemido de sustou ao sentir que ele a segurou fortemente pela a cintura com seu braço direito, trazendo-a para si rapidamente. Silêncio... O... O que ele queria...?

Ele segurou a mão direita dela com sua mão esquerda, delicadamente, levantando ambos os braços um pouco.

-Dance comigo. –A voz dele saiu meio fria, mais como uma ordem do que como um pedido. Ela entreabriu os olhos, ainda surpresa.

-Mas... E a música...? –A voz dela saiu entrecortada, ainda com um pouco de medo. Aquele não parecia ser o Suuichi que conhecia...

-Não importa. Você mesma disse que tango se dança com o coração e com a alma, certo? Então, pra que a música? –Sua voz saiu um pouco mais calma. Ela sorriu e assentiu positivamente com a cabeça. Ambos deram um passo largo para a direita, girando uma vez quando juntaram as pernas novamente. Não pararam de se olharem nos olhos nem por um segundo. Assim como não pararam de dança enquanto não se cansaram. Quando terminaram, Botan olhou para o relógio da sala. 15:50h. Ambos estavam respirando pesadamente, corpos cansados e um pouco suados.

-Você melhorou muito, Minamino. –Ela disse. Ainda estavam abraçados, com os corpos inclinados. Suuichi a segurava com o braço direito pela a cintura fortemente, com medo que ela caísse caso seu braço fraquejasse por um instante sequer. Ela estava com seus braços enlaçando o ruivo pelo o pescoço. Ele voltou á sua posição normal, trazendo-a consigo, encarando-a nos olhos.

-Que bom que pense assim, senhorita.

Continuaram se encarando, ainda abraçados. Até que Botan arregalou os olhos levemente. As meninas!

-Ai que droga! –Ela esbravejou –Kurama, eu tenho que ir. As meninas me chamaram para me encontrara com elas. Ah e querem que você vá. Tudo bem pra você?

-Ãhn? Sim, tudo bem.

-Eu tenho que me arrumar. Eu já volto! –Ela desfez o abraço, subindo as escadas correndo.

_-Kami-sama... Essa menina nunca pára de correr?_ –Kurama riu consigo mesmo.

_10 minutos depois..._

Kurama e Botan andavam por uma rua meio deserta. Estavam quase chegando no ponto de encontro onde as meninas estavam. Chegaram na lanchonete de onde Keiko ligou. Os dois entram na lanchonete normalmente, olhando para os cantos, procurando por Keiko, Shizuka e Yukina. Finalmente, Botan avistou as três, sentadas em um canto da lanchonete.

-Ali estão elas. –Botan cutucou Kurama levemente com o cotovelo direito. Sorriram e andaram calmamente até onde as outras estavam. –Olá e desculpem-nos pelo o atraso.

-Botan! –Keiko se levantou e abraçou a outra –Pensei que não viria mais! Oh, olá Suuichi. Sentem-se!

Ambos aceitaram o convite, sentando-se lado a lado.

-Keiko, você está bem?

-Claro que sim, Botan!

-Ela só está um pouco chapada. –Shizuka disse com um tom normal, tomando um gole do copo de cerveja á sua frente.

-Shizuka –Botan sussurrou para a mulher ao seu lado –E o Yusuke? O que aconteceu com os dois, afinal?

-Foi uma briga. E daquelas. Só não sei o motivo. Ah, a outra coisa que eu sei é que ele saiu com os amigos para fazer a mesma coisa que estávamos fazendo há alguns minutos atrás:

-Falar mal do sexo oposto. –Ambas disseram ao mesmo tempo.

-De qualquer modo, só espero que a situação melhore pros dois. –Botan cochichou para Shizuka, sorrindo ao terminar a frase.

-Não se preocupe. Vai acabar tudo bem.

-O que vocês tanto cochicham aí? –Keiko perguntou um pouco alto, olhando para Shizuka e para Botan logo depois.

-Nada não. –As duas responderam, sorrindo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Vinte minutos depois..._

_-Ai, por que ta todo mundo enfiando na minha cabeça que eu gosto do Kurama? –_Botan pensou, meio irritada, enquanto voltava para casa acompanhada por Kurama. Ela estava se lembrando das zoações de Keiko quando Suuichi disse que ia ao banheiro. Ela teve que agüentar a morena dizer á ela que ela estava apaixonada por Kurama e blá, blá, blá... –Ah... Chegamos.

-Eu preciso falar com você. Precisamos terminar aquele papo, lembra-se?

-Certo, certo... –Botan pegou suas chaves que estavam em sua bolsa e abriu a porta, dando espaço para que Suuichi entrasse. -Entre. –Ela o convidou. Ele sorriu e entrou. Ela suspirou e fechou a porta atrás de si. Olhou para Suuichi, que a fitava.

-Pode me dizer agora: por que você tinha ficado vermelha no parque se você estava bem?

-Olha, não vou mentir pra você... Eu fiquei vermelha por nada mesmo. Não foi naaadaaa sério.

-Está mentindo de novo. –Ele deu um passo significativo até ela, diminuindo a distância entre os dois. Ela recuou dois passos, até sentir a porta encostar em suas costas. –Diga. Estou ficando preocupado.

Botan engoliu em seco. Tinha que inventar algo. Novamente, o telefone começou a tocar. Ela fechou os olhos com força, ficando cada vez mais nervosa.

-Kurama... Eu tenho que atender... Pode ser minha mãe ou sei lá quem.

Ele bufou.

-Pode ir.

Ela deu pulinhos de alegria mentalmente. Teria mais algum tempo pra pensar em alguma desculpa. Passou pelo o ruivo correndo e subiu as escadas.

-Pare de insistir nisso... –Ele murmurou para si mesmo.

-Alô? –Botan atendeu o telefone.

_-Oi Botan!_

-Oi Keiko! Eu te amo! Você salvou minha vida!

-_O que?_

-Eu disse isso em voz alta? Ah... Esquece. Diga.

_-É que eu passei aí em frente á sua casa agora pouco, quando eu tava voltando da casa da Shizuka, e vi que você ta com mais alguém aí! Quem é?_

-KEIKO! –Botan gritou e depois abaixou o tom de voz –N-não lhe interessa! Você ainda ta bêbada?

_-Se não me interessasse eu não estaria perguntando!_ –ela ignorou o último comentário de Botan.

-Se me interessasse responder eu estaria respondendo!

_-Ai! Essa doeu! Ah Botan! Conta...!_

-... É o Suuichi... –Ela murmurou.

-_Não!_

-Sim. Sério, eu preciso ir lá. É que ele ta com uma dúvida.

_-Ah... Pensei que fosse algo mais... Hum... "Picante"_ –Keiko riu.

-Keiko! Pelo amor de Deus!

-Hey, já falou pra ele?

-Falei o que?

_-Como "o que?". Que você gosta dele!_

-Keiko Yukimura: é melhor você calar a boca senão a notícia do jornal amanhã vai ser: "Jovem de dezessete anos é brutalmente assassinada por uma jovem de dezoito anos com cabelos azuis e olhos cor-de-rosa" Entendeu?

_-Entendi, entendi. Botan, eu vou desligar._

-Ok. Tchau Keiko. –Ela disse meio irritada e desliga o telefone ao ouvir o inocente "tchau" vindo de sua amiga. Botan sai de seu quarto, descendo as escadas, meio nervosa. Não tinha pensado em nenhuma desculpa.

Quando chegou na sala, ninguém estava lá.

-Suuichi! Essa brincadeira de novo? Ah, por favor, né? Cadê você?

Quando ela percebeu, estava sendo prensada na parede. Olhou para frente. Kurama a encarava mais sério do que da última vez que ele a assustou.

-diga. Quero respostas.

-Ta! –Botan começou, meio nervosa –Antes que você pergunte, eu quero que você me diga: por acaso você tem uma hipótese do que seja?

-Hum... Deixa eu ver... Bem, eu tenho essas; um: você gosta de mim. Dois: você estava doente e não sabia. Facilitei alguma coisa pra você? É uma dessas duas hipóteses?

-N-não... –Ela desviou o olhar. Ele riu, fazendo com que ela o encarasse novamente, com um olhar interrogativo.

-Você não consegue mentir. Qual é, Botan! Fala logo o que era senão eu vou acabar supondo uma resposta...

-Quer saber, Kurama? Eu vou te falar como eu passei as duas últimas semanas: todos os dias depois que eu te dava aula, a Keiko ligava assim que você ia embora. Sabe por que? Porque ela vivia martelando na minha cabeça que eu gosto de você. E quer saber de uma coisa? Eu sempre negava. –Ela fez uma pausa –Mas eu estava mentindo... –Ela murmurou –Desculpe, Kurama... Bem, mas era pro isso que eu ficava vermelha no parque toda a vez que você olhava pra mim. Por que toda a hora que eu encarava seus belos olhos, me vinha uma dúvida na cabeça: "será que ele gosta de mim e eu dele?" E agora eu... Acho que estou confusa, Kurama... É isso.

Ela estava completamente vermelha. Definitivamente, nunca mais iria beber mais que três copos de cerveja e um de saquê. É nisso que dá quando se passa esse limite! Você acaba falando tudo, de uma vez só!

-Sabe que comigo está acontecendo a mesma coisa? –Ele sorriu e ela arregalou levemente os olhos. Espera... Ele também havia tomado um pouco mais que o limite... –Bom, mas eu prefiro que você pense sobre isso. Eu não vou falar nada. Preciso ir embora.

-Ora seu filho da...! Eu fui obrigada a falar e você não vai me dizer nada!

-Sabe por quê eu consegui uma resposta e você não?

-Por que?

-Porque eu sei muito bem como encarar os outros e... –Ele se aproximou do ouvido esquerdo dela, fazendo-a sentir um arrepio na espinha quando ouviu a voz dele soar mais rouca e baixa –Sei como provocá-los.

Ela ficou paralisada enquanto o via olhar para os olhos dela novamente. Ela estava boquiaberta e meio corada. Não sabia o que fazer!

_-Ui... Desgraçado..._ Kurama... –Ela murmurou, começando a ficar irritada –Sua raposa idiota! Como pode ser tão espeto!

-Muitas vezes eu vou pela a lógica. –Ele sorriu e começou a andar para a porta, abrindo a mesma logo depois, enquanto ela acabou seguindo-o. Ele acenou para ela antes de sair enquanto ela se segurou para não xingá-lo. Fechou a porta com raiva e ainda pôde ouvir a risada dele.

-Aquele filho da mãe me paga... Vamos ver quem consegue rancar respostas por aqui...!

---------------------

**Notas:**

**1** Olha, me desculpem se eu estou apressando as coisas pq eu não acho Ô.õ.

Acho que pela a primeira vez eu vou falar isso: nossa, eu acho que esse capítulo ficou bom! \o/ Nya, deixem reviews, please. E eu gostaria de agradecer os reviews que eu recebi até agora sobre essa fic. Gente, obrigada mesmo por vocês lerem e terem gostado dessa fic E sim! A Botan vai se vingar do Kurama+risada maléfica+ Vão ter que esperar!

Até a próxima!


	4. Chapter 4

Ta, eu vou deixar meus comentários no fim do capítulo ¬¬"

Bem, resolvi (finalmente) responder aos reviews do capítulo passado... Afinal, por e-mail demora mais pra responder, já que a net daqui é discada e leeerdaaaa!

**Teella:** Eu também teria um colapso se um Kurama sussurrasse isso no meu ouvido! XD Uh... E veremos o que os dois vão aprontar...

**Celtic Botan:** Quem não queria estar no lugar dela! - Ah, e escreva mais HieixBotan, please, please! Ficou muito bom o que você escreveu!

**Kimi Higurashi: **Nya... Eu acho que sei de que filme você ta falando... Mas eu nem lembro do filme direito XD Minha memória é horrível -.-' E obrigada pelo os elogios! E eu vou tentar achar o nome do filme, ok?

**Hyuuga Tha: **XD Eu ri muito quando eu pensei na Keiko bêbada! Quando eu percebi, já tinha digitado isso! Huahuahua...

**Ryui-chan:** Salve, salve, Ryui-chan! Que bom que você achou o cap. 3 ótimo! \o/ De qualquer modo, eu me esforcei ao máximo pra fazer esse capítulo e espero que você goste! E quanto á vingança da Botan... Hehehe... Veremos, veremos...

_**Capítulo 4**_

--------------------------

-Maldito telefone! –Botan disse para si mesma, enquanto esticava seu braço para atender seu telefone que já estava no terceiro toque. -Alô?

-_Oi Botan._

-Keiko? É você?

_-Sim. Não me reconheceu?_

-É que você parece meio desanimada... Não conseguiu resolver as coisas com o Yusuke?

_-Não é isso. Eu consegui sim..._

-Então, por que você ta assim?

_-Há! Eu to de ressaca! To com uma dor de cabeça desgraçada... Por isso. Você está bem?_

-Até que estou... E olha que eu bebi uns dois copos á menos que você.

-_E aí? O que você falou pro Suuichi ontem?_

-O que? Keiko, eu não disse nada de mais pra ele.

_-Pô, mas nem por telefone você consegue mentir... Ta mal, hein? Vamos, pode dizer pra mim..._

-Quer saber, se eu tivesse tempo, TALVEZ eu te falasse. Mas eu tenho que desligar.

_-Tudo bem, tudo bem... Depois eu ligo pra você ou eu passo aí. Ai, eu vou passar aí. Até logo._

-Até. –Botan desligou o telefone e se levantou da cama. Assim que atravessou a porta, o telefone toca novamente. Ela suspira e entra novamente no quarto, atende o telefone e senta-se na cama novamente. –Alô?

_-Botan? É o Suuichi._ –Ela congelou.

-Oi, Suuichi! Alguma coisa aconteceu?

_-Não, é só que... Eu só liguei pra saber como você estava... Então... Como você está?_

-Eu estou bem... _Por que ele fez isso?_ Você vai vir aqui hoje, certo?

_-Sim, claro. É que eu pensei que você não estivesse bem... Poderia estar mentindo de novo de que você está doente. _–Ele riu.

-Ah, cala a boca. –Ela fingiu estar zangada.

_-Você não me engana. Sei que não ficou nervosa._

-Humpf! Não tenho culpa se você é uma raposa e sabe de tudo... "Através da lógica". –Ela riu.

_-Há! Pelo menos você não bebeu tanto á ponto de não se lembrar que eu disse essa última parte ontem!_

-Ora, mas você também passou dos limites, Minamino.

_-Mas... Isso não quer dizer que eu não me lembre de nada._

Botan não conseguiu respirar. Então... Ele se lembrava de tudo? TUDO? Uh-oh... Ela se sentou na cama, completamente pálida.

_-Botan..._ –Ele a chamou.

-Ah... Diga.

_-Acho que precisamos conversar._

-Nani?_ Ferrou!_

_-Você sabe sobre o que é. Façamos assim: marcamos um lugar e um horário e pronto. Ok?_

_-Fugir não vai adiantar..._ Ta. Pode ser. Bem, eu vou desligar.

-_Ta bom. Tchau. Nos vemos mais tarde._

-Ok. Tchau.

Ela desligou. Abriu a gaveta do criado-mudo á sua frente e pegou um caderninho de capa branca. Abriu-o e pegou o telefone novamente. Assim que terminou de discar, ela guardou rapidamente o caderninho.

_-Alô?_ –Perguntou uma voz feminina ao telefone.

-Alô? Keiko?

_-Botan? Oi! O que aconteceu?_

-Ta bom, eu vou te falar uma coisa. Mas se você me zoar, pode esquecer que eu existo. E é sério.

_-Bem... Pode falar._

-Ta, é o seguinte...

_Poucos minutos depois..._

_-Espera... E você quer a minha ajuda?_

-Isso. Afinal, ele é muito esperto... E sozinha eu não vou conseguir.

_-Ta bem... Olha, façamos o seguinte: convide-o pra ir á uma danceteria hoje á noite. Eu, Shizuka e Yukina estaremos lá pra te ajudar. Ok?_

-Bem, já que não tenho opções, eu aceito.

-_Muito bem. Eu vou ligar pras meninas. Nos encontre hoje na danceteria que a gente sempre vai, sabe qual é, né?_

-Sei.

_-Então, leve ele pra lá ás nove da noite. Ok?_

-Ok.

_-Eu e as meninas estaremos te esperando. Até lá._

-Até.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Oito e cinqüenta da noite, em algum lugar da cidade..._

-_Eu não acredito que to fazendo isso... –_Botan pensou pela a terceira vez, enquanto andava por uma rua deserta, sozinha. Estava quase chegando na danceteria onde havia combinado de se encontrar com as meninas. _–Só espero que essa roupa que a Keiko escolheu pra mim não chame muito a atenção... –_Ela suspirou. Keiko havia ido á casa de Botan para sugerir algumas roupas que ela poderia usar hoje á noite.

Acabou que a Keiko sugeriu (leia-se: obrigou) que Botan usasse uma blusa branca de alças finas, uma saia jeans azul escura, quase preta, que ia até a metade das coxas, sandálias pretas de salto alto e seus cabelos estavam presos em uma trança baixa. Ela abaixou a cabeça, com uma pequena gota surgindo em sua cabeça. Ora, mas é claro que aquela roupa ia chamar a atenção... Não tinha problema, desde que a Keiko a ajudasse com o plano que montaram...

Conforme ela ia se aproximando da danceteria, ia passando por algumas pessoas; homens e mulheres. Toda vez que alguém lhe lançasse um olhar de desejo, olhando-a de cima pra baixo, ela corava violentamente. Não gostava e não estava acostumada em ser o centro das atenções... Finalmente, avistou a danceteria onde ela tinha combinado de se encontrar com os outros. Ela avistou um grupo de meninas em frente á danceteria a sorriu, aliviada.

-Oi Botan! –Ouviu Keiko a cumprimentar.

-Olá pra vocês!

-Nossa, o que houve com você? –Shizuka perguntou, olhando a garota de cabelos azuis de cima para baixo.

-Como assim?

-Esse não é muito o seu estilo... –Yukina respondeu.

-É porque não fui eu quem escolheu o que eu ia usar. ¬¬ Né, Keiko?

-Quietinha, quietinha... –Keiko falou num tom baixo –Mas... Cadê o Suuichi?

-Minha filha, eu não sei... Não sou a mãe dele. –Botan deu de ombros.

-Mas é namorada.

-Como é que é! –Botan corou furiosamente.

-Nada, nada... Nunca assume, mesmo... Hey, não é ele vindo aí? –Keiko apontou para trás de Botan. A garota se virou para trás e ficou levemente corada. Era ele. Ele estava com uma calça jeans azul clara justa, uma camiseta preta justa, estava com um casaco azul escuro e estava com os cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo frouxo e baixo. Ele estava com a cabeça meio abaixada, olhos fechados e estava com as mãos no bolso do casaco.

-Só falta você babar, Botan. –Keiko riu.

-Cala a boa. Diga isso pras meninas que acabaram de passar por ele... Olha que vadias! Estão olhando pro traseiro dele! Que bando de sem vergonha!

Shizuka e Keiko riram. Ele se aproximou mais delas.

-Oi pra vocês. –ele as cumprimentou.

-Oi. –Responderam.

-Vamos entrar? –Sugeriu Keiko.

Eles assentiram positivamente com a cabeça e entraram.

-Até que não ta muito cheio hoje... –Keiko comentou.

-Que estranho... Hoje é sexta-feira, não é?

-É sim, Botan. Ah é! Me esqueci que estamos no começo das férias de verão. O pessoal deve estar viajando.

-É mesmo! Ah, achei um cantinho.

Botan apontou para o fim do salão, onde havia uma mesa vazia. Assim que passaram pela as pessoas que estavam espalhadas por ali, chegaram na mesa. Ao sentarem, olharam melhor para o ambiente. Nada de anormal; luzes de diferentes cores, pessoas sentadas conversando e bebendo e outras pessoas dançando.

-Botan, vamos lá no toalete?

-Keiko, acabamos de chegar...

-Vamos. Agora. Pro. Toalete.

-Ok, ok, ok... Com licença pessoal.

As duas se levantam e saem.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Banheiro feminino..._

-Com, pelo visto você cumpriu a primeira parte do plano.

Botan arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-O que? Me vestir como uma prostituta?

-Botan... –Keiko riu e balançou a cabeça negativamente, ficando meio séria. –É... Isso mesmo. To brincando! Agora, vamos para a segunda parte do plano.

-Beber e convidar o Suuichi pra dançar?

-Botan, não precisa beber...

-Mas se eu convidá-lo quando eu ainda estiver sóbria, eu não vou ter coragem! 

-Olha, beba sim. Mas só um ou dois copos, beleza?

-Ta bom, ta bom... E a terceira parte do plano?

-Falar tudo pra ele durante uma dança romântica. Pode deixar que eu dou um jeito pro DJ tocar uma música romântica. E lembre-se de provocá-lo.

-Ta certo. Agora, vamos voltar?

-Vamos.

-Esperem aí!

As duas olham para a porta do banheiro. Shizuka e Yukina estavam lá.

-Keiko, pode explicar o que ta acontecendo pra gente agora mesmo! –Shizuka cruzou os braços.

-Você não explicou pra elas? –Botan perguntou, olhando para Keiko.

-Não muito... –Ela respondeu, abaixando a cabeça. –Ta bom, o negócio é o seguinte...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Oi... Você ta a fim de dançar?

Kurama olhou para frente. Uma garota o encarava, meio vermelha. Ela tinha olhos castanhos, cabelo preto e liso que ia até a metade das costas e estava preso em um rabo-de-cavalo alto, usava uma calça jeans preta, uma camiseta branca justa e umas cinco pulseiras coloridas em seu pulso direito.

-Não, obrigado. Estou esperando uma pessoa, entende?

-Ah... Entendo... Com licença. –Ela pareceu meio triste. Se retirou e desapareceu no meio das pessoas. Parece que o salão estava começando a lotar...

-E aí, Kurama! –Uma voz masculina e conhecida o fez olhar para seu lado direito. Sorriu.

-Oi Yusuke. Pensei que você não vinha mais.

-Claro que eu vinha. Só me atrasei. E as meninas?

-Estão no banheiro.

-Beleza. Ó, o Kuwabara e o Hiei vieram também, só que eles acabaram de sumir.

-Acabei de vê-los. Parece que o Hiei não está muito feliz...

-Esse 'muleque' não fica feliz com nada! Mas, deixando o papo furado de lado, como está indo o plano?

O ruivo sorriu.

-Pelo visto está indo muito bem. Só tome cuidado pra que as meninas vejam vocês. Ainda não está na hora de elas saberem que vocês estão aqui.

-Meu filho, por isso que eu vim todo de preto! –Yusuke olhou para si mesmo. Estava com uma calça jeans preta, uma camiseta meio larga preta e tênis igualmente pretos. Kurama riu. –Fala a verdade: foi uma boa idéia, afinal, aqui é meio escuro mesmo! Elas nem vão nos reconhecer!

-Tudo bem. Fique por aí porque eu vou precisar de você mais tarde.

-Ok. E eu não acredito em você.

-Ãhn?

-1: eu não acredito que você dispensou uma gatinha daquelas. 2: eu não acredito que você vai torturar a Botan ainda mais. Você é louco. –Yusuke ficou de costas para ele e saiu. Kurama ficou olhando para um ponto qualquer, antes de começar a rir.

-Ta rindo do que? –Keiko perguntou enquanto voltava á se sentar no seu lugar.

-Não é nada não. –Ele respondeu educadamente.

-Keiko, você já entregou a listinha de músicas pro DJ? –Botan sussurrou para Keiko, aproveitando que Suuichi estava distraído.

-Já. –Keiko sorriu de um jeito meio 'suspeito' –E eu sei que você vai gostar muito das músicas...

Botan arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Ok, ok, ok... Só me dê um toque quando for pra eu chamá-lo.

-Tudo bem. Hey! Cinco cervejas aqui, por favor! –Keiko pediu para um garçom que passou por ali, ele assentiu positivamente com a cabeça e saiu.

_15 minutos depois..._

-Botan, você está sóbria? Que milagre... –Shizuka riu.

-Eu só bebi dois copos. Alguém tem que ficar sóbrio por aqui.

-Botan... –Keiko sussurrou –convida ele agora que eu peço pro DJ tocar as duas músicas que eu anotei.

-Ta.

Botan olhou para Suuichi, que estava sentado á sua frente. Ele estava conversando com Shizuka _(n/a: não pensem em esteira, ok? Essa fic é KxB e não KxS...)_. Botan limpou a garganta levemente.

-Er... Suuichi? –Botan o chamou.

Shizuka sorriu. Era agora.

-Sim? –Ele olhou para ela.

Ela corou levemente e baixou o olhar, agarrando sua saia com as duas mãos.

-Você quer... Dançar?

Ele sorriu.

-Claro. –Ele se levantou e andou até ela. Ela se levantou e ambos andaram até um lugar meio longe da mesa onde estavam. Keiko sorriu e saiu dali correndo.

Uma música meio agitada começou a tocar... Espera... Era música latina?

_-Keiko... Aquela filha-da-mãe..._ –Botan pensou meio furiosa, enquanto enlaçava o pescoço de Suuichi com sua mão direita e pegava a mão direita dele com sua outra mão. Ele a enlaçou pela a cintura com seu braço esquerdo e começaram a se movimentar. _–E eu conheço essa música! Acho que o nome é 'Chocolate y Menta', da Thalia. A Keiko pediu essa? Aquela desgraçada! Só porque... Eu gosto dessa música... E só porque ela sabia que eu provavelmente já tinha ensinado o Suuichi a dançar essa música. E ele está... Dançando tão bem..._

Ele realmente estava dançando bem. Ambos estavam. Movimentavam-se em sincronia, os movimentos eram perfeitos. E estavam começando a chamar a atenção do salão inteiro. Todos pararam de fazer o que estavam fazendo para observar Suuichi e Botan dançando. E eles nem haviam percebido que eram o centro das atenções. Estavam concentrados tanto nos movimentos quanto nos olhos um do outro.

A música acabou e eles terminaram a dança. Quando olharam em volta e viram que eles estavam sendo observados e elogiados por quase todo o salão, ficaram levemente corados e agradeceram.

-Você foi muito bem, Suuichi. –Botan o elogiou –Melhorou muito desde o primeiro dia de aula. –Uma música lenta começou a tocar. E também era uma música latina –Quer dançar mais uma?

-Claro que sim.

Começaram a dançar novamente, dessa vez eles dançavam mais lentamente e mais próximos do que antes. Há essa hora, os outros voltaram a fazer o que estavam fazendo.

-Eu nunca imaginei que estaria dançando tango um dia. –Suuichi comentou com um sorriso.

-Por que?

-É que eu nunca me imaginei dançando tango com alguém, igual á agora. No meio de tanta gente... E eu nunca imaginei que eu estaria dançando... –Ele olhou para ela diretamente nos olhos –Com uma mulher tão incrível como você.

Ela arregalou levemente os olhos. Por um tempo, ela esqueceu-se de tudo. Esqueceu-se da 'vingança', esqueceu que ele era seu aluno de dança, esqueceu que eles não estavam sozinhos e esqueceu que estavam junto com os amigos. Ela apenas se aproximou dele lentamente e o beijou. Naquele momento, não existia mais nada a não ser eles. Não existia mais nada mesmo. Eles se separaram apenas para respirarem.

-Eles se beijaram! –Keiko disse animada, enquanto observava o casal.

-Poxa, eles demoraram pra fazerem isso... –Shizuka bebeu mais um pouco de cerveja.

-É que a Botan é muito lerda quanto á sentimentos...

-Kurama... Quer dizer, Minamino! Sinto muito! –Botan desfez o abraço. –Eu não devia ter feito isso...

-Deixa pra lá... –Ele a puxou pelo o braço direito, beijando-a logo depois. Ela correspondeu, ainda não acreditando no que estava acontecendo. Aquela noite não iria acabar tão cedo...

--------------------

Relaxem que vai ter vingança, sim... A noite ainda não acabou!

E sim! Eu mencionei 'Chocolate y Menta'! Eu até que gostei dessa música quando eu a ouvi... Mas só ouvi ela uma vez! T.T Num me lembro direito dela... Só lembro que era uma música meio agitada... Ô.õ

Estou esperando reviews!

Kissus.


	5. Chapter 5

Senti falta disso então:_ Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertence então, não me enchao saco por causa disso XP_

Bem, as respostas dos reviews primeiro:

**Jessicahg-** oh! Que bom que você ta gostando da fic:D Olha, eu acho que postei esse cap. o mais rápido possível... Espero que goste...

**Hyuuga Tha-** Calminha... Coitada da Botan! XD Relaxa, filhinha, relaxa... Olha, eu não me esqueci da vingança... Ela vai se vingar sim, calma... E que bom que você gostou do beijo! - hehe...

**Lyocko Nitales- **XD Uh! Afê! Ta com medo da Botan! Ela vai adorar saber que tem alguém com medo dela! XDD Bem, continuando, olha, se você quiser pegar algumas idéias da minha fic pra colocar nas suas, esteja á vontade! Pode pegar as idéias que quiser, mas eu vou querer ler a sua fic depois, viu?

**Ryui-chan-** Ê! Ela deixou um review! Hehe... 'Salve, salve, Ryui-chan!' Tudo bem? Que ótimo que você gostou do beijo e do capítulo! Hum... Eu posso pensar quanto ao triângulo amoroso... É uma boa idéia, só espero que eu tenha imaginação o suficiente pra continuar depois XD Ok, ok, eu já pensei... Vai ter triângulo amoroso na história sim! Para a sua alegria, vai ter sim! Ah! Espero que a sua viajem esteja dando tudo bem! ;)

**Natália- **Que bom que você adorou! Me esforcei muito pra fazer o capítulo 4 e achei muito legal que todos que leram gostaram.

**Minaku-** Oh que bom ler isso! Sinal de que eu estou digitando detalhadamente XD Que bom que você ta gostando da fic! Espero que goste do capítulo 5...

Bem, agora, vamos á fic sem mais demoras!

_**Capítulo 5**_

--------------------

Botan parou o beijo, afastando-se dele de um jeito rápido e ao mesmo tempo, educado. Ela não o encarava; apenas olhava para o chão. Ele olhou para ela. O que _ele_ tinha que fazer ou falar? E por que _ela_ estava sentindo-se mal com tudo isso?

-Desculpe... –Ela murmurou e saiu. Ele observou ela ir até a mesa onde estavam as meninas. Viu ela beber de uma vez só um copo de cerveja, sair do salão e ir para a rua. Kurama respirou fundo e resolveu ir atrás dela.

-Mas o que aconteceu com ela...? –Keiko olhou para Shizuka. –Foi ele quem a beijou de novo!

-Ih... Sei de nada... –Shizuka respondeu simplesmente.

-Botan! –Suuichi gritou novamente, enquanto via a garota sair –Droga...

Ele correu para alcançá-la. Finalmente, ele saiu do salão e olhou para os lados, procurando-a. Mas... Onde ela estaria? Sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Alguém havia segurado seus ombros fortemente. Essa mesma pessoa o virou rapidamente para trás.

-Isso te parece familiar? –Uma voz doce lhe perguntou, empurrando-o até o muro que se encontrava atrás dele. Agora ele conseguiu ver quem era: Botan. Ele a encarava com um olhar tão... Diferente...

-Mas o que... –Ela o beijou antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase.

-Nunca mexa comigo, raposa... –Ela murmurou em um tom provocante, perto do ouvido do outro. –Porque eu devolvo na mesma moeda... –Ela lambeu o pescoço dele de um jeito que ele sentiu todo seu corpo arrepiar-se. Espera... Mas o que deu na Botan? –Eu posso muito bem te provocar... –Ela deixou suas mãos escorregarem até a cintura dele e voltarem para os ombros –E depois, simplesmente, parar quando estiver bom... –Ela deu um selinho nele e se afastou. –E foi exatamente isso que você fez outro dia. Mas eu ainda não terminei. –Ela sorriu maldosamente.

Ela voltou a beijá-lo.

-Suuichi, você me ama? E por quê me beijou também? –Ela perguntou, um pouco mais séria. –Responda. –Ela passou seus dedos levemente pela a nuca dele, fazendo-o se arrepiar de novo.

-Eu não vou responder isso. Não agora.

-Responda. –Ela arranhou a nuca dele com um pouco de força. Ele se arrepiou de novo e não pôde conter um gemido de dor, susto e desejo. –Agora. Senão. Você. Vai. Ver.

-Antes disso... Você se lembra que eu sou uma raposa, certo?

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. Mas o que ele...?

-Eu sou esperto, lembra? –Ele sorriu de um jeito maldoso –Também tenho meus truques...

Ele a pegou pela a cintura e a virou, prensando-a na parede, com força, fazendo-a soltar um gemido de dor.

-Agora, eu quero que você me responda apensa uma coisa, Botan: Por que _você_ me beijou primeiro?

Botan engoliu em seco. Começou a ficar nervosa.

-Eu fiz aquilo... Porque... –Ela abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada –Suuichi... Eu não tenho tanta certeza... Se eu amo você... Eu te beijei porque... Sei lá! Eu acho que quis fazer isso desde o primeiro momento que eu te vi...

Ele sorriu e a abraçou.

-Eu entendo você, Botan. Acho que estou passando pela a mesma coisa. Desculpe-me por ficar implicando tanto com você por causa disso. Até amanhã.

Ele saiu, andando pela a rua. Botan apenas o observou sumir de sua vista. Seu rosto ardia, seu coração parecia que ia sair pela a boca e suas pernas mal estavam agüentando seu próprio peso. Imediatamente ela compreendeu o que estava acontecendo: estava _apaixonada_. Respirou fundo. Tinha que resolver aquilo.

-E lá vamos nós de novo... –Ela murmurou antes de começar a correr. –_Depois eu dou um jeito de avisar as meninas... Se a Keiko não estiver com o celular dela hoje... Ela morre amanhã mesmo! –_Pensou ela enquanto virava uma esquina –_Sai desgraçada! Eu correria mais rápido se eu estivesse com calça! Mas nãããããão! Eu tinha que seguir os conselhos da Keiko... Botan! Pára de botar a culpa na Keiko! É nisso que dá conviver com ela... Acaba pegando as manias dela...!_

Botan sentiu seu corpo amolecer quando avistou o ruivo mais á frente. Mesmo assim, continuou a correr, mas estava diminuindo a velocidade.

-Suuichi! –Ela o chamou, com um grito –Suuichi! Espera!

Ele parou e olhou para trás. Ela o alcançou e colocou ambas as mãos nos joelhos, com a respiração ofegante e com a cabeça baixa. Ela voltou a ficar ereta e olhou para ele. Kurama riu ao ver o estado da menina; cabelo bagunçado, rosto vermelho e um pouco suado e sua roupa estava um pouco desarrumada.

-O que houve? –ele perguntou com um sorriso. Ela recuperou o fôlego e ajeitou um pouco seu cabelo e suas roupas.

-Eu não tenho mais certeza de nada! –Ela riu e olhou para o céu estrelado, abrindo seus braços. –Eu não sei de mais nada, Suuichi! Eu não sei o que estou fazendo, eu não sei por quê eu te beijei, eu não sei por quê me vesti assim e, principalmente... –Ela voltou a olhar para ele –Não sei se eu te amo e nem sei por quê eu corri atrás de você. Meu Deus! –Ela colocou suas duas mãos em sua cabeça e se ajoelhou –Eu nunca estive tão confusa!

Kurama se ajoelhou e retirou alguns fios de cabelo do rosto dela e a fez abaixar suas mãos. Ela... Estava chorando...

-Suuichi... Desculpe-me... Por tudo. Puxa, como isso foi começar? Quando? Onde? Por que!

-Calma... Eu acho que tudo começou... Quando eu liguei pra você e falei "Oi, meu nome é Suuichi Minamino e eu quero aprender tango." Isso acontece. Foi o destino...

-Eu não sei mais se acredito no destino... –Ela sussurrou –Eu não sei de mais nada. O que está havendo comigo? –Ela levantou a cabeça e sorriu –Eu acho que sei o que é. Suuichi, eu estou apaixonada por você. Eu te amo! Céus, como demorei pra perceber isso!

-Botan... Eu não sei o que dizer pra você.

-Você não gosta de mim, não é?

-Não é isso... Eu gosto de você. Quer saber, Botan? Eu percebi... Que eu também te amo. –Ele sussurrou a última parte. Ele a segurou pelo os ombros e a ajudou a se levantar. Ele passou suas mãos pelo o rosto dela, limpando as lágrimas. Aproximaram-se lentamente e, antes que pudessem se beijar, ele passou suas mãos pela as costas dela, apertando o abraço. Ela afastou um pouco seu rosto, provocando-o e depois sorriu. Ele sorriu. Sua mão direita que estava na cintura dela subiu rapidamente até sua nuca. Puxou-a para si e a beijou.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Manhã seguinte..._

-Hum... Dor de cabeça desgraçada... –Botan murmurou enquanto acordava. Olhou para o relógio que ficava em cima de sua cômoda. 13:00h. Sentou-se na cama. O telefone começou a tocar. –Ai! Merda! –Ela colocou sua mão esquerda em sua cabeça antes de atender o telefone. –Alô?

_-Oi Botan! –_Era a voz de Keiko –_Estava dormindo, né? Eu liguei aí umas três vezes e ninguém atendia!_

-O que você quer? –Ela perguntou em um tom assassino.

_-Calminha... Só quero saber se você chegou bem aí na sua casa._

-Como assim?

_-Uau, você bebeu muito mesmo! É que ontem, você e o Suuichi voltaram pra danceteria. Você bebeu pra caramba! E ele te levou pra sua casa._

-Ah... Agora me lembrei. Bom, acho que cheguei bem. Pelo o visto, né... Tenho que desligar; daqui á pouco eu tenho que dar a minha aula de dança. –Ela sorriu.

_-Huuum... Sei, sei, sei... Bem, tchau Botan._

-Até mais.

Botan desligou e soltou um gritinho.

-Ele realmente me trouxe em casa! KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!–Ela corou e escondeu seu rosto em seu travesseiro. (**1)** Ela gritou abafadamente contra o objeto e só parou quando ouviu o telefone tocar novamente. Ela recuperou um pouco o fôlego e depois atendeu o telefone. –Alô?

_-Botan?_

-Oi Suuichi!

_-Oi! Está se sentindo melhor?_

-Só um dorzinha de cabeça..._ Dorzinha?_ Só isso._ Tirando a dor no corpo... _Ah, muito obrigada por ter me trazido em casa.

_-Não precisa agradecer! Deixa pra lá._

-Você vai vir hoje, certo?

_-Claro. Só liguei pra ver se você estava melhor._

-Ah, entendo. Não se preocupe que eu já estou bem. Hum... Suuichi, tenho que desligar... É que eu acabei de acordar. –ela riu.

_-Eu entendo. Até daqui á pouco._

-Até.

Ela desligou o telefone e se levantou. Esticou seus braços e andou até a porta, mas, antes que ela pudesse atravessar a mesma, o telefone começou a tocar de novo.

-Aposto que no meu aniversário ninguém vai me ligar. De novo... –Ela reclamou enquanto ia atender o telefone._ –nossa... E o meu aniversário é semana que vem... Putz!_ Alô?

-_Oi Botan._

-Shizuka? _Estranho... Ela quase nunca me liga..._

_-ela mesma. Escuta, você poderia me ensinar a dançar tango?_

Botan fingiu que engasgou.

-Nani!

--------------------

**Notas:**

**(1)** Hehe... Já aconteceu essa cena comigo... Rachei de rir depois! XD Até o grito foi igual!

É... Vai ter mesmo um triângulo amoroso... Relaxem que eu vou dar um jeito pras coisas irem se acertando melhor e talz... Hum... Ah, e me desculpem qualquer erro de português, ok? E, olha, eu não sei se o capítulo ficou bom... Esse foi o mais difícil pra eu digitar UUv E também, nenhuma amiga ficwriter minha estava entrando no msn! Aí num tinha como eu mandar o capítulo 5 pra elas lerem e falarem se estava tudo ok...

Hehehe... E tem uma coisinha que eu to planejando pro aniversário da Botan... E me desculpem qualquer erro de português...

Deixem reviews, onegai!

Kissus. o/


	6. Chapter 6

Bem, eu vou explicar o motivo da minha demora quanto ás minhas fics, e-mails e reviews: meu CPU teve que ser formatado. Por isso, por enquanto, eu vou demorar a responder e-mails e postar as fics em ordem. E, ainda por cima, eu esqueci onde eu coloquei o disquete que tava salvo as minhas fics. ÙÚ' Mas não se preocupem porque eu sei muito bem o que vou colocar nesse capítulo 6. Tenham paciência comigo quanto as minhas fics, ok? Vou demorar um pouco pra postar algumas...

**Misao Naegino: **Olá! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo passado e talz. Bom, como eu já respondi seu review por um e-mail, num tenho muita coisa pra dizer XD

**Ryui-chan:**Ryui-chan! Que saudades! Espero que tenha aproveitado a viajem XD Que bom que você gostou do cap. 5! Eu cheguei a suar porque eu achei que ele tava ruim OO Nha, deixa pra lá... Apenas, continue lendo, plis

**Jessicahq:** Nha, vai ter triangulo amoroso sim! Minha miguinha Ryui-chan pediu e eu num tive muitas escolhas > Até que eu estou gostandoque seja assim... Vai ter que se acostumar! XD

**Celtic Botan:**XD que bomque você ta achando a história divertida! Bem, aqui está o resto!

**Lyocko Nitales:** Oi, miga! XD Pois é, vai ter um triângulo amoroso sim XD Nah, a Botan só começou a vingança dela, viu? Num terminou ainda não +risada maléfica+

**Kimi Higurashi:**n.n que bom que você gostou!É eu também gosto de coisinhas melosas XD Mas também gosto de humor... E eu to tentando misturar as duas coisas aqui e, pelo o visto, eu to conseguindo! Valeu pelo os elogios!

**Otaku Koorime: **Oi! Cadê que você ta entrando no msn?Ta gostando do Kurama nessa fic? Hum... Eu queria que ele estivesse mais hentai, mas num to conseguindo ainda u.u Mas já estou trabalhando nisso e estou tento progresso! n.n

**Hyuuga Tha: **Domo! Que bom que você gostou! Meus esforços num foram em vão! Já posso ir pra guerra! XD to brincando! Ihh... Quanto ao aniversário, já ta tudo planejadinho n.n Pode deixaaar comigo... uhauahaua

_Gente, muito obrigada pelo os reviews! Quando olheia quantidade que eu tinha pra responder, fiquei muito feliz! Espero que eu num tenha esquecido de ninguém!n.nMuito obrigada e continuem mandando!_

--------------------

_**Capítulo 6**_

Botan estava sentada no sofá da sala, olhando para um ponto qualquer, enquanto uma música tocava – apesar de ela não estar prestando muita atenção na música. Continuou olhando fixamente para a parede, ainda pensando dos prováveis 'porquê' quanto á Shizuka querer ter aulas de dança. Se não lhe falhava a memória, nunca havia visto Shizuka dançar em festa ou danceteria nenhuma... E muito menos já havia a visto usando algum vestido. Bom, mas agora não importava mais. Agora ela já havia aceitado em ser professora de dança então, ela teria que dar aulas de dança pra quem quer que fosse.

Então, algo começou á incomodá-la: o que tinha acontecido noite passada depois que ela e Suuichi voltaram pra danceteria?

_-É melhor eu não pensar nisso... Por mais que eu tente, eu não consigo me lembrar!_

Levantou-se do sofá e olhou para o relógio da sala. 13h50min. Ela sorriu ao ouvir qual música estava tocando. Alisou seu vestido preto e rodado e andou até o aparelho de som. Aumentou um pouco o volume e começou a cantar.

-"_I want love but it's impossible... A man like me's so irresponsible… A man like me is dead in places… Other men feel liberated…"_

Ela só abaixou o volume quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Andou até a porta e a abriu. Por um segundo, ela não soube o que fazer quando encarou aqueles olhos verdes e aquele sorriso calmo. Depois, ela sorriu e tentou falar sem gaguejar.

-Oi Kurama. –Ela o cumprimentou.

-Olá Botan.

Ela deu espaço para ele entrar. Assim que ele entrou, ela fechou a porta e limpou a garganta levemente.

-Bem... –Ela começou –Eu recebi um telefonema hoje mais cedo. Era a Shizuka. E ela quer ter aulas de tango também.

-Então... Ela vai fazer no mesmo horário que eu?

-Não... É que, como você está num nível mais avançado e ela no nível de principiante, achei melhor que ela fizesse ás 15 e meia. Assim eu vou poder dar mais atenção á ela sem me preocupar com você. Só que ela vai começar as aulas semana que vem... Mas não sei por quê. Entendeu?

-Entendi.

Ambos sorriram e ela andou até o aparelho de som.

-Vamos começar? –Ela perguntou.

-Espera. Eu conheço essa música...

-Quem não conhece essa música? –Ela riu um pouco –Take my breath away. Linda Jones é quem a canta.

-Quer dançar?

Ela olhou para ele, um pouco surpresa. Ele se aproximou dela e a puxou para si. Ela corou levemente, mas não protestou; pelo o contrário, ela o abraçou de volta e começaram a dançar.

-Sabe... Ontem á noite... –Ele começou e ela arregalou um pouco os olhos. Simplesmente não sabia o que fazer! –Você acabou não me dando uma resposta...

Ela sentiu suas pernas congelarem.

-Er... Sobre o que?

-Não se lembra?

Ela olhou para ele com um sorriso inocente e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Eu acho que eu estava muito bêbada ontem... –Ela soltou um risinho meio forçado. Ele sorriu e voltou á abraça-la com um pouco mais de força.

-Não tem problema... Eu refaço a pergunta...

-E qual é?

-Bem... Quando voltamos ontem, eu perguntei á você... Se você queria... Namorar comigo.

Botan se separou dele em um salto para trás. Seu coração estava disparado, suas pernas e mãos tremiam, seus olhos estavam levemente arregalados e seu rosto ardia muito.

-E-eu... Kurama, eu não sei se... Devemos...

-Não quer pelo menos arriscar?

-Eu não sei! –Ela cobriu seu rosto com ambas as mãos. Soltou um suspiro e voltou a olhar para ele –Você não acha que é muito cedo pra ajeitar qualquer coisa séria entre nós? Sei lá... Eu n-não sei s-se é certo... –Ela virou-se de costas para ele, tentando pensar. Bufou pesadamente e virou-se para encará-lo de novo –Quer saber? Dane-se tudo. Eu quero sim, Suuichi.

Ela riu e continuou.

-Sabe... Eu já vi casos como o nosso acontecer em livros, filmes e com outras pessoas... Mas eu nunca pensei que poderia acontecer comigo. Nunca pensei que eu poderia... Me apaixonar pelo meu próprio aluno de dança. Realmente... Minha vida não é normal. Apenas... Vamos manter isso em segredo por enquanto, ok?

-Ok.

Ela sorriu e o beijou.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Seis dias depois..._

-Suuichi... Mais rápido...

-Mais do que eu já estou rapidinho por aqui? Impossível.

-Ah, qual é! Você consegue! Isso tem que ser feito rápido!

-Hey, hey, hey! Não me apresse, ok? Desde quando você é exigente, hein, Botan?

-Eu tenho muitas personalidades, meu amor... Ai!

-Machucou?

-Não, não... Hey, não mandei parar! Ah, e vê se na próxima, presta mais atenção no que você ta fazendo!

-Eu já pedi desculpas!

-Ta, ta... Tanto faz. Você melhorou muito desde ontem, hein! Andou praticando em casa?

-Claro! Ou eu pratico em casa, ou você me come vivo!

-Que bom que você aprendeu essa regrinha. E agora, o grande final... Isso! Terminamos.

-Até que foi rápido...

-Claro que foi. Essa dança e esses passos têm um ritmo rápido. Por isso eu mandei você se apressar. –Ela sorriu e piscou um dos olhos para ele. –E a próxima vez que você pisar no meu pé, eu juro que eu quebro um dos dedos de uma das suas mãos! **(1)**

-Eu já pedi desculpas!

-Ta bom! Já ta desculpado! Agora, vem aqui. –Ela o puxou para poder beijá-lo. O telefone começou a tocar e ambos tiveram que se separar. –Já volto.

-Ok.

Botan subiu as escadas enquanto xingava o telefone. Ela apertou o botão 'viva-voz' do telefone.

-Alô?

_-Oi Botan! Boa tarde! Como você vai!_

-Oi Keiko! O que aconteceu? –Perguntou ela enquanto prendia seu cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo alto.

-_É amanhã, fofinha, amanhã! 19 anos! Você!_

-Eu sei! Precisa esfregar isso na minha cara?

_-Nãããããããoooooo! Mas é legal!_

-Você me ligou só pra isso?

_-Também não. Olha, como você já é crescidinha e tal, todos decidimos não te esconder nada: amanhã vai ter uma festinha de aniversário em sua homenagem. Bem, vai ser amanhã – óbvio – ás 19 horas, na casa do Yusuke._

-Ohhhhh... Não precisavam fazer isso!

_-Claro que sim! Aliás, você sabe que você merece, então... Eu tenho que desligar, Botan._

-Ok, ok... 'Té mais, Keiko.

-_Até._

Ela desligou e correu para a sala no andar de baixo.

-Kurama... Temos mais cinco minutos. O que quer fazer?

-Dar uns amassos? –Ele riu –Não resisti. Só estou brincando! Não fique brava.

-Até que não é uma má idéia... Mas não faz o meu estilo. –Ela disse enquanto desligava o aparelho de som.

-Tem certeza?

-Tenho.

-Mesmo?

-Mesmo.

-Estraga prazeres...

-Tem certeza? –Ela olhou para ele com um olhar provocante. Um brilho prateado passou por seus olhos e ele ficou parado, olhando para ela como se não a reconhecesse. –O que foi? –Ela começou a andar lentamente até ele. Soltou seus cabelos azuis e balançou levemente sua cabeça, deixando suas mechas azuis caírem livremente pelo seu rosto. –Eu não posso fugir da minha personalidade alegre pelo menos uma vez na vida?

Ela o empurrou devagar até a parede.

-O que você...? –Ela o interrompeu com um beijo.

-Lembra-se do jeito que você conseguiu arrancar respostas de mim? –Pergunta ela, enquanto deslizava suas mãos por dentro da camiseta verde dele.

-Ãhn... Lembro.

-Simples: eu quero me vingar. –E com isso, ela arranhou as costas dele com um pouco de força e sorriu ao ouvir um gemido de dor vindo dele. –Eu não consegui me vingar do jeito que eu queria semana passada. E, aproveitando que hoje eu to inspirada...

Ela o apertou mais contra a parede e mordeu o pescoço dele levemente, para depois lamber o mesmo lugar. Beijou-o com mais fome e depois mordeu o lóbulo da orelha direita dele.

-Está gostando, Kurama?

Ele gemeu quando ela lambeu sua orelha esquerda.

-Responda.

-... Estou.

-Então eu paro por aqui. _Por enquanto... Por enquanto..._

Ela se afastou dele com um sorriso travesso e ele bufou em desaprovação.

-Qual é!

-Só de saber que você estava gostando e _eu_ parar de te provocar, já me rende um sorriso. –Ela sorriu ainda mais –Bem, amanhã é o meu aniversário – como você sabe – e parece que a turma arranjou uma festa pra mim amanhã, ás 19 horas, na casa do Yusuke. Você vai, certo?

-Claro que vou.

-Bem, agora eu vou trocar de roupa. Daqui a pouco a Shizuka vai estar aqui. Você vai embora agora ou depois?

-Eu tenho que ir agora... Tenho que ir á casa de um amigo terminar um trabalho da faculdade.

-Entendo... –Ela disse enquanto abaixava a cabeça. –Amanhã a gente se vê, certo?

-Certo.

Ambos andaram até a porta e deram um beijo de despedida. Botan entrou novamente em sua casa e subiu para seu quarto. Poucos minutos depois, já havia se trocado; vestia uma calça comprida social branca meio larga e uma camisa azul escura e havia prendido seu cabelo em um coque meio frouxo. Desceu e olhou para o relógio da sala. Ainda tinha dez minutos. Seu telefone tocou e ela subiu as escadas novamente.

-Alô?

_-Botan?_

-Oi Shizuka!

_-Oi... Botan, é o seguinte... Hoje não vai dar para eu ir aí._

-Aconteceu alguma coisa grave?

_-É que eu estou fazendo umas coisas aqui do meu trabalho e terei que ir lá para entregar os papéis hoje á noite, entende?_

-Oh, sim, claro! Entendo.

_-Que bom. Hey, amanhã eu apareço na casa do Yusuke, beleza?_

-Vai ser ótimo ver você lá, Shi!

_-Tenho que desligar, Botan. Até amanhã._

-Até. –Ela desligou e encarou o telefone com uma cara confusa. –Mas o que ta acontecendo? Sinto... Que algo de errado vai acontecer amanhã...

-------------------

**(1)** Consegui enganar alguém? Era pra ser uma piadinha de duplo sentido... XD Quem tem mente poluída deve ter entendido de primeira X3

Hehe... To com umas idéias ótimas pro próximo capítulo... Não se preocupem que eu vou tentar postá-lo o mais rápido possível.

Kissus!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo dedicado á Ryui-chan e á Lyocko Nitales! Vocês são dez! XD**

Reviews:

Olha, esse capítulo vai estar em 1a pessoa. Não sei se ele estará todo em 1a pessoa, mas boa parte dele vai estar.

--------------------

_**Capítulo 7**_

Que estranho... Shizuka disse que iria começar nessa semana, mas de repente, diz que surge algo do trabalho pra fazer. Não vou nem questionar.

Deitei-me em minha cama, olhando para o teto. Aquela sensação de que algo iria dar errado no dia seguinte ainda não me deixou. Fiquei ali pensando por um bom tempo, até ouvir a campainha no andar de baixo. Sentei-me na cama.

-Já vai! –Gritei. Olhei para o relógio que fica em cima do criado-mudo, ao lado do telefone. Já eram 16 horas. Desci as escadas correndo e abri a porta. –Oi, Keiko!

-Vamos agora pra cidade!

-Ãhn? Por quê?

-Temos que escolher uma roupa pra você ir na sua festa amanhã!

-O que?

-Anda logo!

Olhei para ela meio desconfiada.

-Espera aí. Eu só vou trocar de roupa. Entre.

Ela sorriu de um jeito meio vitorioso, o que me deixou mais desconfiada ainda, mas não perguntei nada. Ela entrou e eu fechei a porta. Ela se sentou em um dos sofás da sala e disse que ia me esperar. Dei de ombros e subi pro meu quarto. Escolhi um vestido branco simples e me troquei o mais rápido que pude.

Soltei meu cabelo e o ajeitei rapidamente com minhas mãos. Peguei minha bolsa e desci as escadas novamente. Keiko continuava sentada no sofá, com um sorriso alegre e misterioso... Aquilo estava começando a me assustar...

-Vamos? –Perguntei, meio incerta.

-Claro.

E saímos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Por Inari! Que cansaço! Keiko me arrastou por um monte de lojas de roupas e sapatos, sem contar que visitamos dois shoppings... Por duas sandálias, um vestido azul – é muito bonito, tenho que admitir – e por um colar e dois brincos! Eu sei que não devia reclamar, mas eu só cheguei em casa ás dez da noite por apenas duas sacolas e uma sacolinha que carregava as jóias, dentro da sacola que estava com o vestido. Meu pai do Céu!

A única coisa que agüentei fazer foi pendurar o vestido em um cabide dentro do guarda-roupa, deixar a caixa com as sandálias do lado da minha cama e colocas a caixinha com as jóias em cima do meu criado-mudo, ao lado da minha cama. E fiz tudo com preguiça! Me joguei na cama, fechei os olhos e dormi como uma pedra.

Acordei com o telefone tocando. Olhei para o relógio: 10h30min. Atendi o telefone, com uma voz rouca e sonolenta.

-Alô?

_-Bom dia, Botan._ –Era o Kurama. Foi aí que me sentei na cama rapidamente, com um sorriso.

-Bom dia! Ai, eu ia ligar pra você ontem, só que a Keiko veio aqui em casa e me arrastou pra praticamente todas as lojas que eu conheço e não conheço!

_-Ah... Então, eu te acordei?_

-Sim... Mas não tem problema. Eu teria que me levantar á essa hora hoje. Não tem o mínimo problema!

-_Ótimo. Hey, posso te buscar aí á seis e meia da tarde?_

-Ãhn? Ahhh... Claro!

_-Muito bem, então. Te vejo hoje ás seis e meia._

-Ué? Não vai vir pra aula hoje?

_-hoje é seu aniversário. Descanse._

-Tem razão. –Suspirei. –Até mais tarde, então.

_-Até. Beijos._

-Beijos.

Desliguei. Meu coração estava acelerado e meu rosto ardia... Sorri, meio envergonhada. Bem... Como eu disse á mim mesma há algum tempo atrás, esse garoto realmente vai mudar a minha vida...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

O tempo nunca passou tão devagar pra mim.

Como Suuichi não vinha para a aula hoje, fui 'obrigada' á passar meu dia na frente da tv. Não que eu estivesse reclamando, já que aluguei uns filmes. Mas o problema é que eu estava um pouco sozinha... Quando era a hora, subi, tomei um banho e coloquei a roupa que comprei no dia passado.

Coloquei meu relógio de pulso e olhei que horas eram: seis e meia. Kurama não iria demorar. Desci as escadas e sentei-me no sofá. Assim que olhei para o relógio de novo, ouvi a campainha. Não consegui conter o sorriso. Levantei-me e abri a porta. Era ele sim. Estava segurando um pacote vermelho não muito grande. E estava tão bonito usando aquela camiseta preta...

-Olá. –Só acordei quando ele me cumprimentou e me deu um selinho.

-Oi... –Respondi meio sem graça.

Ele sorriu e me olhou melhor.

-Você está linda. –Ele me beijou na testa. –Vamos?

-Uhum. –Entrei para pegar minha bolsa. –Espera aí.

Não demorei muito e já estava de volta. Tranquei a porta e fomos andando devagar em direção á casa de Yusuke. E aquela sensação de que algo ia dar errado ainda não me abandonou...

Até que não demoramos muito para chegarmos em frente á casa de Yusuke. Eu e Kurama ficamos conversando sobre qualquer coisa, ele comentava algo interessante que aconteceu na faculdade e eu falava sobre alguma coisa que tenha acontecido comigo de engraçado que ele não sabia. Bem... Foi divertido. Ele tocou a campainha e logo, Keiko abriu a porta com um sorriso. Ou melhor, com _aquele_ sorriso de quem tem certeza do porque de eu estar junto com Kurama...

-Olá! –Ela nos cumprimentou. –Entrem!

-Oi, tudo bem? –Kurama cumprimentou e entrou.

-Oi, Keiko.

-Oi Botan! Feliz aniversário! –Ela me abraçou. –Por que ele veio junto com você? –Ela murmurou.

-Ele apenas me acompanhou. –Murmurei também. –Obrigada! –Gritei só pra disfarçar.

Ela desfez o abraço e piscou um olho.

-Todo mundo veio pro seu aniversário!

-Ta zuando, né? –Eu nem tinha acreditado no que ouvi. Bah! Geralmente, sei lá, acabava faltando alguém e esse alguém me procurava no dia seguinte, me dava um abraço e um presente de aniversário. Essa é a primeira vez que todos estão reunidos, sem ninguém ter dado um 'bolo'.

-Não! To falando sério! Olha, o Hiei veio, a Shizuka, a Genkai! Todos!

-Ai que ótimo!

Chegamos na sala e logo, todos se levantaram e vieram me abraçar e me dar presentes. Puxa, como fiquei feliz! Yusuke veio falando aquelas piadinhas, Hiei foi praticamente obrigado pela a irmã Yukina á me cumprimentar. Shizuka deu um sorriso e me abraçou. E por aí foi, inclusive Atsuko, Jin, Touya e os outros estavam lá.

-Nem acredito que ta todo mundo aqui! –Exclamei enquanto abraçava Genkai de volta.

-Dessa vez deu pra todos virem.

-Ai eu sei, Keiko! –Eu não pude evitar de ficar histérica. –Gente, muito obrigada!

-Calma, filhinha! –Ouvi Yusuke dizer. –Relaxa, senta aí e conversa! A noite é sua!

-+risadas+ Ta bom! Quem armou tudo isso?

-A idéia foi do Yusuke. –Keiko me respondeu. –A gente só ajudou.

-Yusuke? Tendo uma idéia! Ai seu baka! –Segurei ele e dei um soquinho no meio da cabeça dele e ri. –Pela a primeira vez você teve uma idéia decente! Trinta por cento dessa festa é em comemoração por sabermos que você ainda pensa!

-Não precisa humilhar! –Ele retrucou, rindo. –Você merece, bobinha! –Ele me deu um soquinho no meio da cabeça.

-Vou colocar uma música. –Atsuko ligou o som.

E assim a festa ocorreu bem. Todos estavam conversando, rindo, bebendo ou dançando. Consegui escapar um pouco da multidão e chamei Suuichi pra cozinha. Mal havíamos atravessado a porta e ele me puxou pela a cintura.

-Feliz aniversário. –Ele disse antes de me beijar.

-Obrigada... –Murmurei, sem graça. –Eu te trouxe aqui para ficarmos um pouco sozinhos. Eu preciso falar com você.

-Sobre...?

-Sobre suas aulas. Daqui á dois meses... Seu curso intermediário estará terminado.

-Não nos veremos mais? –Pude perceber um tom de preocupação na voz dele.

-Hey! Relaxa! Não é isso! Só estou te falando isso. Seu curso de intermediário terá terminado e você começará o avançado. Isso é uma boa notícia. Conseguiu isso em menos de seis meses!

-É que eu já tinha uma noção dos passos...

-Isso te ajudou muito. –Ouvimos alguns gritos vindo da sala; parecia que Hiei estava sendo zoado por Yusuke e Kuwabara por ser muito quieto... Não consegui me segurar e ri. –Céus! Já passa das onze e meia da noite e eles ainda estão de pé depois de tanto saquê! Incrível! –Ri mais um pouco e olhei para Kurama, parando meu ataque de felicidade aos poucos ao ver que ele me olhava com um sorriso doce. –O que foi?

-Abra o meu presente primeiro, ta?

-Ta... Mas por que ta me olhando desse jeito?

Ele não respondeu; simplesmente me abraçou e me beijou. Depois de uns três segundos, ouvi a porta ser aberta e Suuichi me empurrou não muito longe dele.

-Sábado que vem, então? –Perguntei, disfarçando. Er... Como estamos namorando escondido, é claro que tínhamos vários códigos pra esse tipo de situação!

-Claro!

-O que tem sábado? –Keiko perguntou meio desconfiada.

-Ah... Suuichi tem que repor uma aula. –Respondi meio rápido.

-ah... Ó, a gente vai cantar parabéns! Vamos lá agora! –Keiko foi me puxando pra sala e Kurama nos seguiu. Ela me arrastou até a mesa de centro onde estava o bolo – que, aliás, era de chocolate e estava escrito com chantilly "nós te adoramos!"

-Toma o isqueiro. –Shizuka acendeu o isqueiro e acendeu a vela de aniversário que ficava no meio do bolo. Olhei para a vela acesa que era composta por dois algarismos: 1 e 9. Dezenove seria a minha idade daqui para frente durante um ano... O tempo passou tão rápido...

Apagaram as luzes e começaram a cantar. Mas eu não prestava muita atenção na música, e sim nas lembranças que eu estava tendo áquela hora. Lembranças de quando eu tinha cinco anos, depois seis, sete, oito... Até que só começou a aparecer o Suuichi em minha mente. Vi ele sorrindo, rindo, falando... E foi aí que a ficha caiu: eu não estava _apenas apaixonada_ por ele. Eu estava _realmente apaixonada_ por ele. Ele... É a minha alma gêmea... Sorrio, faço um pedido e assopro a vela. O pessoal começa a bater palmas e a assoviar, enquanto Keiko tirava umas fotos.

Sorri ainda mais quando me lembrei do pedido: "quero apenas ser feliz ao lado de Suuichi." Tomara que se realize. Cortei o primeiro pedaço de bolo e o dei para Yusuke, já que ele havia tido a idéia da festa. Depois para Suuichi, com a desculpa de que ele era um ótimo amigo – vi que ninguém acreditou, mas fazer o que? E por aí foi indo.

Depois do bolo, insistiram para eu abrir os presentes. Sentei-me em um dos sofás e os outros se sentaram perto de mim. Peguei o embrulho que Kurama trouxe e o abri sem demoras. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Peguei a caixa preta e a abri. Havia um colar de prata muito lindo, brincos e um anel igualmente de prata e com diamantes. Havia um cartão. Abri-o e o li. _"Eu te amo"._ Li o cartão em pensamento. Fiquei em silêncio, dobrei o cartão e olhei para o ruivo. Duas lágrimas desceram pelo meu rosto e um sorriso se desenhou em meus lábios. Ele também sorriu.

-Ele te pediu em namoro, finalmente? –Yusuke foi quem quebrou o silêncio. Acordei e limpei minhas lágrimas disfarçadamente.

-Cala a boca. –Murmurei, ainda meio sem jeito. Coloquei o presente ao meu lado, dizendo ás meninas que poderiam o ver. –Agora o próximo.

E assim foi indo. Claro que dei um jeito de esconder o cartão de Suuichi em minha bolsa; não sou tão burra. Se ele cai em mãos erradas (leia-se: se ele cai nas mãos da Keiko) eu to ferrada. Finalmente, terminei de abrir os presentes. Assim que acabei, procurei Suuichi com os olhos e vi um cabelo vermelho entrar na cozinha. Despistei os outros, peguei o cartão que ganhei do ruivo e corri até lá. Abri a porta. Meu queixo caiu e meus olhos se arregalaram. Não... Acho que bebi demais. Aquilo não podia ser real!

Suuichi e Shizuka... Estavam se beijando... E parecia que ele correspondia...

Eu nunca havia me sentido daquele jeito: meu estômago estava querendo sair pelo meu traseiro, tinha um nó na minha garganta que parecia que nunca ia sair, minhas pernas estavam trêmulas, o sangue e o pouco do saquê que eu havia ingerido subiram na minha cabeça e uma raiva e uma angústia cresciam dentro de mim e queriam explodir.

-Não... –Consegui murmurar, as lágrimas descendo pelo o meu rosto. Eles se separaram com um leve empurrão de Suuichi e me olharam.

-Botan... Eu... –Suuichi tentou falar.

-CALA ESSA SUA MALDITA BOCA! –Gritei, sem me importar. –SEU FILHO DA MÃE! E PENSAR QUE EU ESTAVA APAIXONADA POR VOCÊ! IMPRESTÁVEL! GALINHA!

Á partir daí ,eu só gritava, xingava e chorava. Não podia acreditar! Kurama e Shizuka! Logo a SHIZUKA!

Chegou uma hora que minhas pernas adormeceram e eu me ajoelhei. O resto do pessoal estava atrás de mim, perguntando o que estava acontecendo e se eu estava bem. Eu mal ouvia... Tudo o que eu queria era gritar até aquela raiva se dissipar. Consegui me levantar rapidamente, olhei para Kurama com todo o ódio que possuía e disse com uma voz baixa e mortal.

-Espero que você morra, seu infeliz. –E então, amassei e joguei o cartão que ele tinha me dado no chão. Saí dali correndo, sem me importar com os presentes: no dia seguinte, eu os pegava ou quando eu estivesse melhor. Atravessei a porta, ignorando os gritos dos outros para eu ficar e ignorando a voz que eu mais amava e odiava naquele momento: a voz de Suuichi.

Cheguei em casa, fechei a porta com força e chutei a parede e o sofá algumas vezes. Ajoelhei-me no chão, já meio cansada da corrida e dos chutes que distribui por aí e com a respiração ofegante. Era por isso... Era disso que eu tinha medo de acontecer: o meu namorado me trair. E aconteceu... Subi pro meu quarto, de cabeça baixa, olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar e a raiva toda fora substituída por uma imensa tristeza. Joguei-me na cama e chorei até dormir.

--------------------

Nhaaaaaaa! Que dó fazer isso com a Botan ç.ç De qualquer modo, eu espero que vocês tenham gostado... Essa fic está chegando ao fim! Só mais uns dois capítulos – contando com o epílogo – e pronto nn Eu num estou feliz por isso... Quem sabe eu faça uns capítulos extras? XD Só se vocês quiserem...

Á todos que estão lendo essa fic: muito obrigada! Nunca pensei que faria tanto sucesso com essa fic! Um enorme abraço á todos! Deixem reviews! o/

Kissus!


	8. Chapter 8

Ryui-chan: Nya! Invasão! XD _Pardon me_, mas Misao-chan pediu-me ajuda com esse cap... E num pude negar (até parece que ia alguma vez XP)! Que felicidade, poder ajudar em uma de minhas fics preferidas... o/ Misao, acho que agora chega de papo furado e vamos andando com a fic! (bem metida XD)

Reviews:

**Kimi Higurashi: **E... Você vai ter a explicação disso tudo nesse capítulo XD

**Otaku Koorime: **Acho que demorei pra postar esse capítulo, também... Sorry... Hehehehe... Leia esse capítulo que você descobre tudinho...

**Kakau Kitsune: **Eu sei que foi maldade o que eu fia á ela... Calma! Tadinho do Kurama Oo espera a explicação...

**ItachiSaru: **Tadinha mesmo! Nha... Mas leia esse capítulo e você vai se sentir um pouco melhor XD

**Natália: **Mas eu num tenho idéia do que escrever nos extras T-T tá bom.. eu dou um jeito...

**Andressa: **Calminha! Leia esse capítulo primeiro antes dos xingamentos... Agora é tarde XD Ohhh... Obrigada pelo belo elogio n.n

**Kura-chan: **Obrigada pelos eslogios! Ok... Eu farei os capítulos extras... Contanto que vocês me dêem pelo menos uma idéia do que digitar neles...

**Celtic** **Botan: **Eu sei que você me mandou review do capítulo 6, mas minhas mãos ficaram coçando pra responder! huehuehueehue sorte mesmo que você não pegou meu 'humor hentai' XD Faz mal á saúde XDD to zuando! Continuando, você sabe bem da onde eu tirei aquele andar sexy e aquele brilho prateado, né? XD E cadê o outro capítulo de Coisas Estranhas"? ò.ó

**Petit** **Pelle: **Que lindo! Preferiu ler minha fic do que fazer tarefa? Que meigo XD Muito obrigada pelos elogios n.n Continue lendo!

_**Capítulo 8**_

--------------------

Botan acordou com o barulho do telefone. Lentamente e com o rosto meio inchado pelo o choro e pela a noite mal dormida, atendeu-o.

-Alô? –Sua voz saiu fraca.

_-É a Keiko e agora explica direitinho o que houve ontem._ –Suspirou. Aquele era o último assunto que queria conversar.

-Não quero falar sobre isso, Keiko...

_-Fala Botan... Você tá deprimida, da pra perceber isso. Eu quero ajudar._

-Keiko... É que eu e o Suuichi estávamos namorando fazia uma semana... E eu vi ele me traindo com a Shizuka ontem. –Bufou, tentando engolir o choro e a raiva.

_-Ai... Eu vi o cartão. Você o jogou no chão naquela hora e saiu. Eu o peguei e li. Tem certeza de que foi ele que começou aquele beijo?_

-Eu não sei, tá bom! –Gritou, chorando alto. –Só sei que não gostei do que vi ontem!

_-Acalme-se, Botan! Toda história tem dois lados!_

-É tem razão... –Suspirou, se acalmando e limpando suas lágrimas com força. –Keiko... Mas eu não quero vê-lo... Nem ouvir a voz dele ou ver um fio de cabelo dele! Eu... Eu ainda o amo... Keiko, eu ainda o amo! Droga, eu ainda o amo pra caramba! Isso dói... –Murmurou a última frase num fio de voz, sentando-se na cama, sentindo-se derrotada e as lágrimas descendo lentamente por seu rosto. Fungou levemente. –Eu não sei o que eu faço...

_-Botan... Por favor, fale com ele! Não deixe isso assim!_

-E o que eu faço com a Shizuka?

_-Deixa essa parte comigo. Eu dou um jeito nisso sem problemas._

-Eu tenho que desligar... Muito obrigada, Keiko...

_-Sem problemas! Apenas fale com ele._

-Eu irei. Até mais. –Ouviu a outra se despedir e desligou. Seu olhar estava perdido e sua mente não raciocinava. Sabia que estava chorando: podia sentir as lágrimas descendo por seu rosto, mas isso não a acordava do transe. Sentia-se estranha, vazia, como se sua alma abandonasse seu corpo. Sentia até mesmo frio. Abraçou seu corpo, inclinou-se para frente, deixando seu cabelo cair um pouco em seu rosto. E foi aí que começou a chorar alto, sentindo uma dor horrível no coração. –Ahhhh! –Dá um pulo para o lado quando o telefone toca. Logo o atende. –Alô? –Não conseguiu disfarçar muito a sua voz ainda mais rouca que antes.

_-Botan... Sou eu._

Era Kurama. Ela congelou. Sem tirar os olhos da parede, simplesmente desligou o telefone. Chorou ainda mais. E o telefone tocou de novo. Atendeu-o novamente, sabendo quem era: mas não sabia por que estava tendendo.

_-Botan! Deixe-me lhe contar o que houve!_

-Contar o que? Se a Shizuka beija bem?

_-Botan... Pare com isso... Essa não é você. Escute: foi a Shizuka que me beijou. Eu não reagi contra nem a favor porque foi tudo muito rápido! Ela me empurrou pra parede e me beijou! Nem meio segundo depois, você entrou! Foi muito rápido!_

-Kurama... Eu não sei o que dizer á você... Precisamos dar um tempo. E, por favor, não venha aqui hoje. Olha, vamos apenas dar um tempo na nossa relação, tá?

_-Mas Botan...!_

-Tchau Kurama. Até amanhã.

Desligou o telefone sem hesitar. Não queria mais vê-lo por hoje. Estava muito arrasada... Levantou-se da cama e logo se arrependeu; uma dor de cabeça fraca começou. Bufou e deixou pra lá. Andou rapidamente até a porta e depois começou a correr. Desceu a escada e correu para a sala, ligou o aparelho de som. Uma música agitada, mas nem tanto começou a tocar e ela começou a chorar alto, dançando de um jeito que expressasse sua dor e dúvida. Ás vezes, socava e chutava o ar, com as lágrimas voando de acordo com seus movimentos rápidos.

-É ele! –Gritava, mas a música era mais alta. –É ele que me merece e não me merece! É com ele que quero e não quero viver o resto de meus dias! Eu o odeio! Eu o odeio! –Socava o ar com mais força e dançava cada vez mais rápido, com passos inventados por suas emoções. –Eu o odeio! Eu te odeio, Shuuichi Minamino! Eu te odeio! Eu odeio muito você! –A música acabou e ela ajoelhou no chão, ofegante. Passou suas mãos no cabelo, de cabeça abaixada e chorando. –E te amo... E te amo mais que tudo no mundo... –Murmurou. –Te... Amo... Eu te amo tanto... Eu ainda te amo...

Levantou-se e desligou o som. Sua dor de cabeça aumentou e ela não se importava. Ligou o som novamente e uma música calma e lenta começou a tocar. Abaixou o volume e se jogou em um dos sofás. Todas as lembranças dos últimos dias passando em sua cabeça...

-Eu o amo... Eu o odeio... Eu o amo... Eu o odeio... –Ficou murmurando completamente desligada. Respirava com mais calma e se deitou lentamente no sofá, abraçando uma almofada. –Kurama... Por que... Eu te amo? Por que eu te odeio? Por que...? Droga... POR QUÊ!

Lançou a almofada longe. O objeto quase não fez barulho quando atingiu a parede. Botan agora estava sentada no sofá. As lembranças ainda passavam como filme em sua memória.

-Desapareçam... Essas lembranças... Têm que desaparecer... Eu não as quero! –Levou ambas as mãos para sua cabeça e se ajoelhou. –Está tudo tão confuso! Não...!

O sorriso dele passando em sua cabeça... Os olhares preocupados e felizes... As risadas... A mão dele se entrelaçando na sua no pôr-do-sol no parque principal... E até mesmo ela batendo o pé num banco de praça e ele rindo e a ajudando á manter a calma... E um beijo... Outro beijo... Um selinho... Um beijo... Um sorriso... Um sussurro... Ele dizendo um "eu te amo" incrivelmente doce...

-Mentira! –Gritou. –Era mentira... –Murmurou, cansada. Recuperou-se e se levantou, ainda meio tonta. A campainha tocou e ela teve que fechar os olhos com força: o barulho da campainha agora era incrivelmente irritante e alto, fazendo sua cabeça latejar. –Só um segundo!

Deixou o som ligado e foi abrir a porta. E lá estava pessoa que mais queria e não queria ver naquele momento: SHUUICHI MINAMINO. Ele estava ali, ofegante e com o cabelo meio desarrumado.

-O que você quer? –Conseguiu ser fria e normal.

-Falar com você.

-Não temos nada pra falar. –Ela ia fechar a porta, mas ele a segurou. –Eu não quero te ver.

-Pois vire a cara. Vamos conversar.

-Não.

Ele bufou e empurrou a porta. Entrou e empurrou Botan até a parede. Chutou a porta atrás de si.

-O que pensa que está fazendo? –Agora ela estava irritada.

Ele não respondeu e se aproximou. Colocou ambas as mãos no quadril dela e a empurrou até a parede. Segurou-a com força.

-Pára! Tá machucando, Kurama!

Ele a beijou. Ela tentou empurrá-lo, mas ele a prensou ainda mais na parede, fazendo-a abrir a boca, sentindo um pouco de dor.

-Foi isso que a Shizuka fez comigo. –Ele finalmente a soltou e se afastou. Ela continuou parada ali. –Tente entender que não fui eu! Nem tive culpa!

-Kurama... –Ela murmurou, com seus olhos perdidos. –Sinto muito... Agora eu tenho medo...

-Do que?

-De recomeçarmos e outra garota fizer isso com você... E eu vou me acabar chorando toda hora... Como aconteceu... –Fungou o choro e olhou para o chão.

-Por favor, Botan! Não acabe tudo!

-Kurama... Acho que deveríamos dar mesmo um tempo...

-Botan!

-Vai ser melhor... Quem sabe não encontramos a pessoa certa?

-Botan!

-Será que eu encontro outro garoto de olhos verdes? É raridade aqui no Japão, sabia?

-Botan! –Dessa vez, ele deu um tapa não muito forte no rosto dela.

Ela ficou parada, olhando nos olhos verdes, mas ao mesmo tempo não enxergando nada. E as lágrimas finalmente caíram, e ela agarrou-se à camisa que o ruivo vestia, encostando-se em seu peito e chorando como uma criança com medo de perder a mãe.

Ele ficou paralisado por alguns segundos, atônito, mas em seguida enroscou os braços pelo corpo frágil e trêmulo da dançarina – _sua_ dançarina. Puxou-a mais um pouco contra si, descansando o queixo no topo de sua cabeça.

Passaram alguns momentos parados no tempo, o mais completo silêncio instalado na sala, sendo quebrado vez ou outra pelos soluços e fungadas de Botan.

-Melhor? –Ele perguntou baixinho, separando-se dela apenas o suficiente para ver seu rosto. Ela apenas fungou, assentindo levemente. Ele sorriu, abraçando-a e levantando a face angelical da garota, passando os dedos alongados pelo caminho trilhado pelas lágrimas e secando-as.

Em seguida, como que possuído por algo completamente desconhecido, ele abaixou-se e tomou os lábios trêmulos em um beijo carinhoso, mostrando todo o seu amor por ela.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Yusuke tomou o café preto puro à sua frente em um gole só. O líquido há muito tinha esfriado, mas ele não notara. Estava por demais incomodado com os fatos que vinham rondando seu pequeno grupo de amigos. Principalmente os fatos que vinham rondando sua alegre e doce amiga Botan.

Certo que ela era suficientemente crescida para saber cuidar de si própria, mas... Sua natureza interior era frágil e... Ela podia ser facilmente magoada ou ferida pelos outros.

E pelo que Keiko havia lhe contado da briga, ele estava certo.

Tinha certeza que a jovem estava chorando copiosamente em seu quarto, abraçada à alguma coisa, murmurando palavras desconexas e depois teria um ataque que praticamente demoliria a casa.

E Kurama...

Bom, Kurama era muito mais maduro do que ele, Kuwabara e Hiei juntos, então não havia por que se preocupar. Só esperava que ele fizesse a coisa certa.

-Desculpe o atraso.

Olhou para frente e lá estava Kuwabara, sentando-se á sua frente.

-Acabei perdendo a hora. –Kuwabara se explicou. Yusuke voltou a olhar para a xícara de café vazia, murmurando um "tá bom". Kuwabara estranhou. –O que foi, Yusuke?

-Só to pensando.

-Pois deixe pra pensar depois e me responda: o que aconteceu ontem exatamente?

-Simples: parece que a Shizuka beijou o Kurama e a Botan viu. E a Botan e o Kurama estavam namorando. –Olhou para o amigo, com o olhar mais sério que já conseguiu fazer na vida. Kuwabara permaneceu em silêncio, olhando seriamente para a mesa.

-Isso é mau. Muito mau. E agora?

-Agora é com os três. Ainda não sabemos o por quê de Shizuka ter feito aquilo. E o pior é que parecia que ela sabia do namoro dos dois.

-Como?

-Os mais quietos sempre sabem. E eu ouvi uma vez a Botan dizendo que a Shizuka estava agindo meio estranha com ela. Se eu fosse você, deixava quieto. Isso é apenas entre sua irmã, o Shuuichi e a Botan. Temos apenas que esperar.

-Mas o que você acha que pode ter sido?

-Ter sido o que?

-Ué... Que motivo você acha que a minha irmã teve de beijar o Shuuichi?

Yusuke pensou um pouco antes e responder.

-Ela sempre foi muito sozinha... Lembro de uma época em que a Keiko e a Botan estavam tentando arranjar um namorado pra Shizuka. Arrumaram um tal de Sakyo, que eu não via á uns meses. Os dois estavam firmes mesmo, mas aí do nada, eles romperam tudo. E ontem Sakyo estava na festa. Ele chegou atrasado, lembra?

-Um pouco antes de cortarmos o bolo.

-Isso. Acho que alguma coisa ardeu entre ele e a sua irmã e ontem ela tentou se vingar beijando outro cara. Tá muito óbvio!

-Relaxa, Urameshi. Não temos certeza de nada.

-Mas essa hipótese é a mais verdadeira até agora. Disso eu tenho certeza.

-Não sei... Temos que esperar pra ver. Só espero que isso se resolva logo...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Eu não acredito em você! Tem idéia do que fez! Ela é sua amiga! Ela te admira muito; ela me disse! E você vai e faz uma besteira dessas! O que você quer, afinal!

Shizuka olhou para Keiko, levantando seu olhar devagar. Respondeu, com a mais pura normalidade.

-Paz mundial.

-SHIZUKA! ISSO NÃO É BRINCADEIRA!

-EU TAMBÉM NÃO TO BRINCANDO!

-NO QUE VOCÊ TAVA PENSANDO! ELA É SUA AMIGA!

-SE TA NA MINHA FRENTE, VALE TUDO!

-SUA COBRA! QUE TIPO DE PESSOA VOCÊ É!

-DO TIPO QUE QUER SER FELIZ! É PEDIR MUITO!

-É SE VOCÊ NÃO SE PREOCUPA COM SEUS PRÓPRIOS AMIGOS!

-É PROIBIDO SER UM POUCO EGOÍSTA?

-DO QUE VALE A VITÓRIA SE VOCÊ NÃO TEM AMIGOS! A BOTAN ADORAVA VOCÊ! DISSE QUE QUERIA SER UMA MULHER HONESTA E FIEL COMO VOCÊ E VOCÊ VAI LÁ E BEIJA O NAMORADO DELA NA FESTA DE ANIVERSÁRIO! ANIVERSÁRIO DE QUEM! DA BOTAN!

Shizuka finalmente se calou e abaixou um pouco a cabeça.

-Você por acaso pensou nas conseqüências? –Shizuka permaneceu em silêncio e Keiko bufou. –Por que diabos você fez aquilo? Agora quero que responda.

Silêncio. Shizuka voltou a olhar para Keiko e se levantou do sofá.

-Tenho meus motivos pessoais; não preciso lhe contar. Agora, eu preciso ir pra casa.

-Não, você não vai. Shizuka! Por favor! Tem idéia do que você causou?

-Como você pode ter certeza de que fui eu quem começou aquele beijo?

-Shizuka... Eu li o cartão de aniversário que o Shuuichi deu para a Botan. Haviam poucas palavras. Mas eram as palavras mais sinceras desse mundo; eu sei. E Kurama não é do tipo que sai por aí beijando todas que aparecem na frente dele. Shizuka, por tudo que é mais sagrado nesse mundo, por favor, diga por que você fez aquilo ontem?

-Não é nada. –Shizuka passou por Keiko, indo em direção á porta. Sentiu uma mão lhe segurar. –Solta.

-Não. Só me responda: foi por vingança de alguma coisa?

Shizuka franziu a testa levemente e tentou manter a calma.

-Não. –Respondeu ainda mais ríspida.

-Lembro que Sakyo estava na festa ontem... Foi por causa dele aquele escândalo todo?

-Não. –Puxou seu braço para se livrar das mãos da Keiko e abriu a porta.

-É por ele sim! –Disse com uma voz vitoriosa.

-Mentira. –E saiu, encostando a porta. Do lado de fora, suspirou pesadamente e acendeu um cigarro. –Droga. Não tem nada a ver com ele... –Murmurou, secando uma lágrima que descia por seu rosto.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Pararam o beijo por falta de ar. Kurama a abraçou fortemente e com cuidado ao mesmo tempo.

-Por que ela fez aquilo...? Por que logo ela...? –Ouviu ela perguntar com a voz baixa.

-Eu não sei... Por favor, não fale nada sobre isso... Vamos apenas aproveitar esse momento juntos...

-Não posso. –Ela desfez o abraço e se afastou um pouco. –Estou confusa... Kurama, depois dessa, eu preciso pensar... Eu só queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido justo no meu aniversário. Shuuichi, por favor, saia.

-Tá, eu saio. Mas antes, me responda: esse beijo que demos agora significou alguma coisa pra você?

Ela permaneceu em silêncio por um tempo, apenas olhando para o chão. Se aquele beijo significou alguma coisa pra ela? É claro. Mas não sabia o que responder para ele sem que mudasse o rumo de tudo.

-Shuuichi... Você sabe que eu não consigo mentir. Esse beijo realmente significou algo pra mim. –Voltou a olhar para ele.

-E o que significou pra você?

-Significou... –Pensou por um momento. Não tinha jeito... –... Todo o amor que ainda sinto por você... Mas não acho que isso irá salvar tudo o que tá acontecendo, Minamino...

-É claro que salva! Uma coisa pelo menos vai salvar: o nosso relacionamento. Botan... Por favor, não vamos nos afastar agora... Eu... Eu te amo. E você me ama. Isso é o que importa agora, para nós...

-Kurama... Mas eu não quero me machucar de novo... –As lágrimas voltaram á surgir em seus olhos. –Eu nunca pensei que ver uma cena daquelas... Numa situação daquelas... Pudesse machucar tanto... Eu só queria que isso não tivesse acontecido.

-Você não é a única pessoa que deseja isso. Eu já estou indo. Por favor, pense bastante antes de tomar qualquer decisão quanto á isso.

Ela apenas fez um sim com a cabeça e ele se afastou dela.

-Até logo. –Ele se despediu e ela ouviu a porta da sala se abrir e depois se fechar. Ele foi embora.

_-Ele foi embora..._ –Pensou, limpando os olhos. Sem se importar com nada, começou a subir as escadas. Tinha que se trocar; ainda usava a mesma roupa que havia ido á festa de seu aniversário. Parou no meio do caminho. Não podia deixar assim...

Virou-se e começou a correr escada a baixo, atravessando a sala velozmente. Abriu a porta e saiu. Correu até a calçada. Respirou fundo. Não tinha idéia do por que estava fazendo isso... Mas nada mais lhe importava. Praticamente, não tinha mais nada a perder. Recomeçou sua corrida em direção á casa de Shuuichi o mais rápido que podia.

Não podia... Aliás, nem queria deixar as coisas terminarem assim. Virou a esquina e viu um ruivo virando a esquina mais á cima da rua. Não pensou duas vezes e correu. Desviou-se de algumas pedras e dois cachorros de rua e finalmente alcançou a tal pessoa.

-Shuuichi!

Era ele. O ruivo parou e olhou para trás. Não teve tempo de fazer nada e Botan o abraçou. Ela recuperou o fôlego e olhou para ele.

-Eu acho que já pensei... –Ela ainda respirava pesadamente. –Não... Não vamos terminar assim... Eu acredito em você... E sei que você não iria... Beijar a Shizuka logo no meu aniversário... –Recuperou-se mais um pouco. -O que você acha?

Ele não a esperou dizer mais nada. Aproximou-se e a beijou carinhosamente. Realmente, ele não queria que tudo acabasse. E ela também não. O único jeito, seria ficarem juntos.

-Mas a gente ainda tem um problema... –Botan murmurou após se separarem. –Temos que falar com _ela_. Se ela tiver algum problema que a tenha feito fazer aquilo, quem sabe não podemos ajudar?

-Não vai ser fácil.

-Eu sei. Mas temos que tentar. Ela quase nos separou e quero saber por que. Vamos pra casa dela agora.

-Agora?

-Agora! –Ela o segurou pela mão direita e o puxou, começando á descer a rua.

-Tem certeza? To com um mau pressentimento...

-Guarde ele pra você. Que nós vamos tirar satisfação com ela, nós vamos! E não reclama!

-------------------

Misao: Por hoje, acaba por aqui! nn Ryui-chan! Valeu por ter digitado umas partes! (Ficaram ótimas) Quero que o pessoal deixem reviews, ok? Aproveitando, Ryui-chaaaaan... Faz o capítulo 9 comigooooo? Eeee... como eu infelizmente num consigo me encontrar direito com ela no msn... ela vai ter que me responder no review! XD

kissus


End file.
